Chat Room Love
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: This is about 2 people from different places that meet in a chat room. Will it be love or just friendship?
1. Prologue

**Here it is: Another story. I had this in my mind for the past couple of days. I don't know how it's going to go but I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chat Room Love**

**Prologue**

Gabriella Montez is the shy girl, brainiac girl at San Diego High (**I don't know if that is a real school or not but there we have it)**. No one notices her at the school except her teachers and that is only because she is the smart girl of the school. Some students make fun of her because of how smart she is. She has a brother who is one year older, Tyler **(Chace Crawford)**, and if anyone does make fun of her, they deal with him. He is the king of San Diego High.

~In Albuquerque~

Troy Bolton is the most popular guy at East High as well as the basketball God. But that isn't all that he is, he isn't like those normal popular guys you call jerks. He is one of most down to earth guys that you will ever want to meet. The one thing he is missing is love. He has strict parents but they still love him but his Dad really wants him to have a career in basketball. Sometimes Troy can really lose his temper if someone gets on his bad side.

They both have a different story. One is quiet and one is popular. What will happen when these two meet on a chat room? Will there be love or will there be hate?

**This was more like a trailer to it. I hope you will be will to read this story like my other stories. Please review of what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Why Me?

**Chapter 1**

**The Chat Room**

"Gabster?" Gabriella turned around to face her brother, Tyler.

"Hi Tyler," Gabriella looked down hiding her tears.

Tyler saw the tears before she looked down the tears and hugged her tightly, "What happened and who?"

"It doesn't matter Tyler." Gabriella pulled away from the hug to look at him. "They're not going to stop. I'm just the dorky math girl and will always be."

Gabriella shrugged and walked away slowly wiping her tears. Tyler turned around to watch her walk away and saw a couple guys laughing at her from across the hall.

"Yo, you think this is funny!" Tyler glared at the guys and the automatically kept quiet, "Yeah, I thought so."

This was a normal day for Gabriella. She gets made fun of being the smart quiet girl. She tries to not tell Tyler because she knows her brother and his temper. If he finds out who does anything to her, they are dead. So she tries her hardest to not let him see the tears but sometimes he beats her to it and sees the tears like he just did.

"Just a few more periods and I will be home." Gabriella whispered to herself.

* * *

"Yo Troy man," Troy got greeted with a high five.

"Hey Chad," Troy smiled. "How's the day been for you dude?"

"Dude, all the girls were on me like magnets." Chad chuckled which Troy rolled his eyes at.

"Hey Troysie," A random girl said.

"Hey baby, want to meet me in the janitor's closet next period," Another one said.

Troy just rolled his eyes at the girls. Chad looked at his best friend amused. Troy could get any girl he wanted at East High but he wasn't the player type. He wanted to find real love and he knew he wasn't going to find it here at this school. All the girls here just want him because he is the most popular guy and he wants a real relationship.

"YO, you boys should be in the gym practice…NOW!" Coach Bolton yelled at the two guys that were still hanging by the lockers.

"Yes Dad…I mean coach." Troy rolled his eyes. He knew how much his Dad wanted him to play pro ball, he just didn't want to be pushed so hard so he whispered, "Just a couple more periods."

* * *

Tyler opened the front door and walked in holding it open for Gabriella. Gabriella walked in and Tyler closed the door. He turned around to talk to Gabriella about the day but she just held her hand up and shook her head before walking up the stairs to her room. He just sighed and went up to his room.

Gabriella didn't have any homework as it was Friday so she decided to go on her computer. She didn't have a Facebook or MySpace because she knew no one outside her family would add her. So she just decided to Google some chat rooms. She found one and signed on as 'Prettylady17' because well that is what your brother always called her and she was going to be 17 in a month.

She looked down the list of names and particular name popped out at her 'Goldenboy14' so she clicked on it and asked for a chat. She waited patiently for an answer, she wasn't sure that he was going to answer.

Goldenboy14: Hey

Gabriella looked at the computer a little surprised when the guy answered so she decided to answer back.

Prettylady17: Hey

Goldenboy14: What's up?

Prettylady17: Nothing. Just came home from school. It was one of the longest days of my life.

Goldenboy14: Why's that?

Prettylady17: Let's just say I am not one of the most popular girls in school, well I'm really a nobody other than the king's little sister. It gets annoying. Wow, why am I telling you this? You probably won't talk to me now.

Goldenboy14: Oh that sucks and I would never stop talking to a girl just because people at your school are stupid. ;)

Prettylady17: So how old are you?

Goldenboy14: 17 you?

Prettylady17: I'll be 17 in a month. Wow I thought you were going to say 14...lol…What does 14 then stand for?

Goldenboy14: So, you were going to talk to a 14 year old? Should I be worried?

Prettylady17: No, I knew there had to be some reason why your name is 14 since this is a chat room for teenagers 16-19 but anyway just answer the question.

Goldenboy14: Ok, ok. 14 stands for the number I am on my school's basketball team.

Prettylady17: Oh so you're a jock?

Goldenboy14: Woh, don't make it sound bad…We're not all jerks and I can tell you for sure that I am not one of those jerks.

Prettylady17: Ok that is good to know because those are my main enemies but having an older brother is a little advantage.

Goldenboy14: Yeah, I wouldn't know. I'm an only child.

Prettylady17: Sometimes, I wish I was an only child because my brother can get a little too overprotective. So anyway, where are you from?

Goldenboy14: Albuquerque, New Mexico. You?

Prettylady17: San Diego in California. You might've heard of it…lol.

Goldenboy14: Yeah, I think I have…lol…So, what's your name or is that too personal too quickly?

Prettylady17: No, not too quickly. Well, I wouldn't know because I never really had a real conversation with someone. So anyway, my name is Gabriella. Yours?

Goldenboy14: Pretty name and mine is Troy.

Yup, it is Troy. He got bored when he got home and decided to search for a chat room since he knows what he will find on Facebook and MySpace and that would be messages and comments from everyone wanting to hang out. He wanted to find someone else to chat with.

Prettylady17: Wait; are you an East High wildcat?

Goldenboy14: Uh yeah?

Prettylady17: So you're Troy Bolton, the real golden boy from East High.

Goldenboy14: Guilty. How did you know?

Prettylady17: High School Basketball on TV when my brother watches it.

Goldenboy14: Ah I understand. So are you a basketball fan?

Prettylady17: Ehh, it's ok.

Goldenboy14: I understand. It's not for everyone. So what do you like to do?

Prettylady17: Well, I guess you can call me a nerd or geek or however you want to call me. I like to read, study, and well yeah but I like to play games with my brother.

Goldenboy14: Well I'm not one to judge and I think it's cool that you want to focus on your studies. That means you will get to a good college. Me? All I have really going for me is basketball. I mean, I am getting good grades but I'm already chosen to go to the U of A.

Prettylady17: You don't seem too fond of that idea.

Goldenboy14: Yeah, I mean I've always been ready for the idea of going to U of A since I was well since I could remember but now I just don't know anymore. Basketball is important to me but not as much as it used to be.

Prettylady17: I understand you.

"Gabriella!" Tyler yelled for his sister.

Prettylady17: Sorry, older brother calling me…I'll be right back.

Goldenboy14: Sure.

Gabriella minimized the page and got up from the computer chair and opened the door to find her brother in the hallway in his towel. She started laughing.

"Um, what happened?" Gabriella was trying hard to hold in her laughter.

"You know what happened."

Gabriella shrugged, "Honestly I have no idea."

"Alright, how about I show you, huh?" Tyler grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her into the shower and opened the shower curtain. "Explain."

Gabriella giggled, "Oh you mean the turtle?"

"No the thing that is just swimming in the tub that has a shell," Tyler glared at Gabriella, "Yes the turtle. What is it doing in the tub?"

"Uh well you see, he was just walking up the driveway and I guess it found our way to the bathtub?"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, it is going back outside this instant"

"Why? It's not bothering anymore." Gabriella giggled as Tyler looked down at his feet. "I'm guessing he nibbled on your toes?"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Woh ok, ok," Gabriella picked the big turtle up **(it isn't a snapper turtle, so it isn't going to bite her)** and looked at Tyler. "Have a nice shower and you need to relax."

"Whatever, you didn't get nibbled by a turtle." Tyler glared at Gabriella as she left.

Gabriella laughed all the way outside and went across her street and placed him on the grass, "Well buddy, we couldn't make Tyler want you so well you have to go home now. Bye."

Gabriella shook her head as she went back in her house and up the stairs and past the bathroom as she cracked up laughing again before walking to her room. She went over to the computer and sat down and restored the page and saw that Troy was still on.

Prettylady17: Sorry it took so long.

Goldenboy14: It's ok but I have to go. My Dad wants me to do some drills to get ready for our next game. Talk again?

Prettylady17: Most definitely. Have fun.

Goldenboy14: Oh yeah…lol…Well talk to you sometime. *signs off*

Gabriella signed off as well. Now she was upset because she didn't get to talk to him that much longer. She's seen Troy Bolton on TV and you can say now that she knows that he isn't a jerk, she has a semi crush on him and wanted to get to know him a little better.

* * *

Troy sighed as he signed off. He didn't really want to sign off; he wanted to get to know Gabriella a little more. She seemed like a really great girl, way better than the ones at East High. He didn't really want to do drills but he couldn't say no to his Dad.

Troy thought _I don't think I want to have a career in basketball anymore. _

* * *

**Here is the first official chapter of this story. Believe me this story will get better. I hope you like this chapter. Leave a review if you like it or if you don't like it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Are You Ok?

**Chapter 2**

**Are You Ok?**

Gabriella groaned as the sun shone through her window blinds. She slowly opened her eyes and realized it was Friday, the last day of the week. That means, 2 days without high school drama and having the silent treatment.

"GABI!" Tyler screamed from downstairs. "Get your butt up or else I'm going to get the cold water bucket!"

Gabriella sighed and slowly sat up. She hated when her parents went away for business because then Tyler is in charge and he will do anything to wake her up. She stretched and then got up and walked over to her dresser to finally get dressed.

Tyler was about to scream her name again until he saw her coming down the stairs, "Oh good your awake."

"Oh yes big brother." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Let's get a move on it and get this day over with."

"After you my little sister," He held his arm out towards the door.

* * *

"Yo hoops." Chad walked over to his best friend. "Where were you last night?"

"Sorry man, I was on my computer and then my Dad wanted me to do some drills."

"Dude, Coach is really working you hard this year."

"Yeah, I know." Troy shrugged. "So where are your ladies?"

"Oh they were so yesterday." Chad chuckled. "I got some new ladies today. You want one?"

"No man, I'm good." Troy chuckled at his friend. _I might have one already. Troy, stop thinking about the girl from the internet. You just talked to her, for what? 5 minutes? GOD! Why can't I get her out of my head?_

"Hoops, you ok?"

Troy shook his head to clear his head, "Yeah, I'm fine man. No worries."

* * *

"Hey look it's the loner." One of the guys laughed as he pointed at Gabriella.

Another guy with him said, "Yeah she's holding those books tight to her flat chest. What a nerd."

"At least she's going to get into college unlike you two shit faces." Tyler looked at them. "Got anything else to say?"

They two guys just shook their head quickly and made a quick exit away from Tyler Montez. As I already mentioned, Tyler is the most popular guy in school and you don't want get on his bad side and if you mess with Gabriella, you get on his bad side.

"Thanks Tyler." Gabriella looked at her older brother.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Don't mention it. You ready to go home?"

Gabriella nodded. _I hope he's on today. I need a friend and I'm hoping that he will consider on being my friend. Who am I kidding? He's Troy Bolton, probably the most popular guy in Albuquerque. If I know who he is, then he is definitely the most popular guy. Ok, I need to quit thinking about him._

"You ok, Gabs?"

Gabriella looked at him and nodded. Tyler turned their bodies to head out to the exit of the school. They walked over to his car and he opened the passenger door for her to get in which she did.

"Yo dude, why are you bringing that loser home with you?" One of the guys said unknown that he was talking about his little sister. "I heard she's still a little baby virgin."

The people around them stopped what they were doing realizing what that guy just said to Tyler Montez. They all knew that guy had to not know that, that was his little sister and you just don't mess with her.

"What did you say?!" Tyler was pissed as he slammed the door and turned to the person. "You do realize what you just said to me?!"

The guy looked at him confused, "What? You're going to bang that little junior that's in your car. Dude, if she's any good, send her my way."

That was it. That was all it took for Tyler to storm over to him and punch him in the face as hard as he could. He stood over the guy and glared down at him.

"Let's get things straight. One. You don't EVER talk about her like that again!" He smirked. "Two. She's my little sister. So if I were you, I would never show my face around me again if you want to get something broken. Are we clear?"

The guy nodded quickly as he was scared.

Tyler bent down towards him and tapped on his cheek, "Good."

Tyler stood back straight and looked around at the crowd who was just staring at them and he gave them all a look and they all knew not to say anything. He nodded and went back to his car and got in on the driver's seat to find Gabriella crying silently.

"Come here." Tyler motioned for her to come close to him and he hugged her tightly. "Shh, everything is going to be ok. No one is going to hurt you or touch you. If they do, they will be dead just like I almost killed that guy back there."

Gabriella just nodded and looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. He looked down at her and wiped her tears. _Just one more year of high school for her._ That was all he could think of and he wondered what her senior year will be like because he won't be there to protect her.

"Let's get home, shall we?" Gabriella nodded but didn't leave her spot. "You can stay."

Tyler smiled and kissed her head and then took one arm from around her and put in on his steering wheel and used his foot to start the engine. Then they drove off.

* * *

Troy just finished basketball practice.

"Yo hoops." Chad spoke to him as they reached the lockers. "Are you coming to that party tonight at Megan Locklear's house?"

Troy looked at Chad and thought about it. He really wanted to talk to that girl again. He didn't know what but that girl just attracted him some way.

"No man. I'm not in the party mood tonight." Troy shrugged. "I'm just going to go home and hang out. I need a night to myself."

"Dude, are you sure?" Chad looked at him confused. "You never refuse to a party, especially on a Friday night."

"I just haven't been in that kind of mood lately Chad." He looked at him. "Ok?"

"Sure, whatever man."

Chad changed and left the lockers without another word. Troy sighed. Why couldn't Chad just understand that Troy just wanted a night to himself? The thing is, Chad changed when they reached high school. Troy and Chad have been best friends since the day they met in pre-school but he became a player like once they stepped foot on East High's ground. But, they remained friends and Chad always tried talking him into partying and hanging out with girls. Sometimes Troy just gets tired of it. Like I said before, Troy just wants a day to himself. Why can't he just understand that?

_The old Chad would understand._

Troy sighed as he changed into his regular clothes. He went to his Dad's office and told him that he was going home. He walked out of school to his car and got in and was on his way to his house, to his room, to the computer where he wanted to talk to the girl that hasn't left his mind since their first conversation.

* * *

Gabriella was signed on in the chat room just waiting. She was still upset at what happened after school with Tyler and a guy from school. She was lying on her bed with tears still falling but they slowed down.

There was a beep coming from her computer meaning she got a message. She sighed and got up and went over to sit on her computer chair and looked at the computer screen.

Goldenboy14: Hey pretty lady, Gabriella. :)

Gabriella smiled at how he remembered her name and called her pretty lady but then again that was her chat name.

Prettylady17: Hey golden boy, Troy.

Goldenboy14: So, how was your day?

Prettylady17: It was…eventful.

Goldenboy14: Eventful, eh? Care to elaborate?

Prettylady17: Woh elaborate? I didn't know jocks had a big vocabulary.

Goldenboy14: As I said before, I'm not like most jocks. But anyways, you're trying to change the subject.

Prettylady17: I wasn't trying to. I was just stating the obvious. But, it's kind of complicated. I already told you how I'm the loner and my brother is like the over protective brother. Well, he punched a guy after school today over me. Then other stuff happened during the day but I'm used to it.

Goldenboy14: You shouldn't have to be. Good thing you have your brother because if you were at my school and they said something to you, they would have to deal with me. ;)

Prettylady17: But you don't know me?

Goldenboy14: I'm getting to know you and I bet whatever those losers say to you at school is not very appropriate for them to say to any girl.

Prettylady17: It was kind of but that is one reason why I love my brother. But, anyways how was your day?

Goldenboy14: BORING! ..lol.. My friend was trying to talk me into going to a party tonight but I just wasn't in the mood.

Prettylady17: Woh, the super star was turning down a party. You really aren't like the other jocks are you?

Goldenboy14: No, I'm not. I have a question. What would your brother say if he knew that you were talking to Troy Bolton?

Prettylady17: hmm, he would probably tell me, I want to have a chat with him. He would want to know all of your secrets and wants to know what your intentions were with his little angel.

Goldenboy14: lol..I'm guessing you're his little angel?

Prettylady17: Yep. No one messes with his little angel and everyone at school knows that unless he's not around but if he's around, and then you're dead.

Goldenboy14: Woh, I'll keep that in mind and watch what I say on here.

Prettylady17: No worries. I think he'll like you because you seem like you're not like the guys that go to our school so you're good.

Goldenboy14: Ok, so let's not talk about those guys anymore because now I want to kill them. How about the girls? You do have girlfriends, right?

Prettylady17: Actually no...I mean, I did when I was younger but then we all split up and we don't even glance at each other in school. Things change when you get to high school.

Goldenboy14: Yeah, I know what you mean. My friend, Chad hasn't been the same when we entered high school but we're still friends.

Prettylady17: You're lucky.

Goldenboy14: Hey now, I didn't mean to make you sad. I don't like making girls sad. Please don't be sad.

Prettylady17: Troy, calm down. I'm fine. I don't get sad that easily unless you go to my school. I'm fine.

Goldenboy14: Just checking because I don't want your brother to start threatening me through the internet.

Prettylady17: lol…I don't think he would do that. So?

Goldenboy14: So, I'm guessing since all the guys are jerks, you don't have a boyfriend?

Prettylady17: No, I don't. Do you have a girlfriend?

Goldenboy14: Surprising at this may sound to you which is surprising to everyone at my school. I don't have a girlfriend.

Prettylady17: Wow, a guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend? That's hard to believe. Have you ever had one?

Goldenboy14: No, I guess I just don't want to rush into anything and if I do have a girlfriend, I want it to be a real relationship.

Gabriella looked at the screen in shock. She never knew a guy so sweet and caring who is also a jock before. There was a knock on the door and Tyler slowly opened it. Gabriella turned around towards him.

"May I help you?"

"Woh," Tyler held his arms up in defense. "I just came to check to see if my sister was ok but I see that you are. Who are you talking to?"

"What?" Gabriella glanced at the computer. "Oh that? No one."

Gabriella turned around quickly and tried to turn the page off but Tyler ran over and stopped her and pushed the chair sideways.

"Who the hell is Goldenboy14?" Tyler looked at Gabriella confused.

"Just this guy I met in a chat room."

Goldenboy14: Gabriella? Are you still there?

"He knows your name!" Tyler glared at Gabriella and then turned back to the computer and started typing.

"TYLER!" Gabriella screamed, "STOP!"

Prettylady17: Who are you and why are you talking to my sister?!

Goldenboy14: Uh, Troy Bolton?

Tyler looked at the screen blankly. He then looked at Gabriella and grinned. Gabriella then groaned and sunk into her computer chair as Tyler went to grab another chair and placed it there.

"Tyler, please."

"Nope, this guy is a legend and he's talking to you." Tyler shook his head. "I'm the one he should be talking to."

Prettylady17: DUDE, YOU'RE A LEGEND!

"Tyler."

Goldenboy14: I guess you can say that but I'm only a junior.

Prettylady17: That doesn't mean a thing. You are the first junior to reach your varsity team and to be named captain. Dude, you're awesome.

Goldenboy14: Thanks, I guess. So, I'm guessing you're Gabriella's brother?

Prettylady17: Yup, the one and only. I'm Tyler. So how is it that my sister is talking to you?

Goldenboy14: Uh, we met in a chat room?

Prettylady17: Interesting because you know my sister is the loner of the school. Normally she is so shy and she is always holding her books so close to her chest that I think she forgets to breathe.

Goldenboy14: Awe, she told me about her social life at school which I think the guys are jerks.

Prettylady17: Yeah, they are. But good thing she has me.

Goldenboy14: Yeah, good thing.

Tyler came up with a good idea and smirked at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at him confused and with curious eyes.

"Tyler, what are you doing?"

Tyler smirked and typed something and then ran out of the room as fast as he could. She looked at him confused but then her eyes went right to the screen of her computer.

Prettylady17: Now, I understand why my sister was so into your basketball game last night. She couldn't keep her eyes off of you. Well now it was nice talking to you but I better jet because I'm going to get killed. Later.

Goldenboy14: Wow.

Prettylady17: Excuse me while I go murder my brother!

Goldenboy14: Don't do that. I think it's cute. I have to go anyway. I hope to talk to you again.

Prettylady17: Most definitely…Bye.

Goldenboy14: Bye *signs off*

Prettylady14: *signs off*

"TYLER ANDREW MONTEZ!" Gabriella shot up from her seat and ran out of her room to go look for her brother.

Tyler popped his head out from behind the wall, "Yes?"

"I can't believe you told him that."

"Oh well." Tyler shrugged. "So you have a friend now. That is adorable."

"Shut up." Gabriella rolled her eyes and went back to her room and plopped onto her bed thinking about Troy.

* * *

Troy smiled as he thought about Gabriella. He didn't want to sign off but he knew if he didn't, he would never have signed off. He just plopped on his bed and smiled.

"I think, I'm in love," Troy whispered. "To a girl from San Diego and I've never seen her before and I only talked to her twice."

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you want to see in this story. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Gabriella Anne Montez!

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella Anne Montez!**

It has been a month since Troy and Gabriella have met in the chat room. They have become great friends and can tell each other everything. Gabriella felt like someone now, now that she actually has a friend now. Tyler has been thrilled ever since the first time he talked to Troy and bothered Gabriella about her crush that she had for him.

"Tyler, STOP!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at her brother's enthusiasm. "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON TROY!"

"Oh right, like you just started watching basketball last month around the same time you met Troy just because you all of the sudden got interested in basketball?" Tyler looked at her as she nodded hopefully. "Yeah, I don't believe that for one second."

"Fine whatever, so I have a crush. It's not like we're ever going to meet." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I mean, if we ever did. We probably just stay friends because he would never want to go out with a girl like me."

"There is always a way that we can find out." Tyler had an evil smirk on his face.

Gabriella looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you remember how we always go on winter vacation in different places every year, just the two of us?" Gabriella nodded as she grew a little scared of where this was going. "Well let's just say that I got us a couple tickets to a certain basketball game in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Oh why don't you look at that? It happens to be around the same time that we have off."

"You didn't?!" Gabriella eyes widened at him.

"Oh baby sister, believe me." Tyler's smirk got bigger. "I did and we are leaving in exactly 24 hours because the game is in 2 days."

He just patted her shoulder before leaving his shocked sister alone. She couldn't believe that he just did that. There was no way that she was going to go. She didn't want to meet him and get rejected because he wouldn't want anything to do with her. No guy ever wanted anything to do with her, so why would Troy be any different?

* * *

"Yo hoops, can you believe that we have a game in two days and then we have winter vacation!" Troy's best friend Chad exclaimed at him.

"I know man, I know." Troy nodded and chuckled at his best friend.

Chad smiled, "Finally a week of freedom and no rules. Just me and rule free week."

"Wow man, you know you just repeated yourself." Troy chuckled.

Chad glared at him, "Whatever. At least I'll be busy because I'm going to go party every night and meet some girls when I'm in New York. What are you doing this fine winter break this year?"

"We didn't make any plans this year, so I guess I'm just gonna hang around Albuquerque."

"Dude, that's boring. You should come to New York with me."

"Nah, I'm good." Troy smiled. "I just feel like something is going to happen this week and I want to stay around to find out what it is."

Chad just shrugged at him and looked at him like he was nuts before walking away. But, it was true. Troy felt like something was going to happen, something good. So, he just decided to hang around for the vacation this year.

* * *

~2 days later~

"I can't believe you did this to me." Gabriella looked at Tyler who just shrugged. "You do realize that I'm gonna have to kill you later, right?"

"Not if it is going to work all out." Tyler grinned. "Oh just get ready. The game starts in an hour and we have to get to the school."

Gabriella groaned as she reluctantly turned around and went in the bathroom. She really didn't want to go. She didn't what was going to happen. But, Tyler never said that she had to meet him which she is hoping that she doesn't have to. She didn't want to get disappointed if Troy was going to be the same like every other guy that she met.

* * *

"Dude, are you still thinking that something is going to happen?"

"I don't know, man. I just have this feeling that something is going to happen tonight and I don't mean with the game." Troy looked at Chad.

"What do you think that something is?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be acting like this, now would I?" Troy shook his head in disbelief of his best friend.

Chad was about to say something but the coach walked into the locker room looking around the lockers, "Are you guys ready to kick some butt and end this year in a high mark?"

All the players nodded their head and stood up screaming, "YEAH!"

"Well then get your butts out there and show them what you guys are made of!"

Chad nodded and yelled, "What team?!"

The others screamed, "WILDCATS!"

"What team?!"

"WILDCATS!"

Chad finally screamed, "WILDCATS!"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

They all were excited for the game and ran out of the locker rooms and ran out into the gym where everyone stood up and cheered as their team came out. They started doing their warm-ups.

Troy just looked around the gym not really focused because he just had this feeling that something was going to happen. But, little did he know that he overlooked the girl and her brother who he has been talking to for the past month.

"He just looked at you." Tyler looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Tyler, "He looked at everyone and it's impossible for him to know it was me. We never exchanged pictures so just shut up."

Tyler chuckled and looked back out on the floor and watched the team practicing.

**Just for your information, I have no idea about basketball so, I'm just going to speak of what Gabriella is doing and then jump to the end of the game.**

Gabriella watched as Troy was playing the game and looked around the crowd as everyone cheered for the team. She never been to a basketball game at her own school and now she's at a game for someone she knows through the computer. She was never really into sports but as she looked at her brother, he was really into the game. Gabriella sighed, she really felt out of place here.

Gabriella turned her head back to watch the game.

~2 hours later~

There was only one minute left of the game and Gabriella couldn't be happier. She wanted to get out of her before her brother came up with the big idea of meeting the guy.

As the game ended, the Wildcats of course won 86 to 78. Gabriella watched as all the Wildcats went over to Troy and shook his hand and high-fived him. Then, she saw all the cheerleaders congratulating him. Of course, was all she could think of. He was the captain of the basketball team and had the girls all over him. Then, everyone started running down the bleachers to the gym floor to congratulate the team. The only two people left in the stands were Gabriella and Tyler. Tyler stood up and turned to Gabriella.

"You ready?"

"Ready to leave?" Gabriella stood up. "Yeah, let's go."

"Woh, we're not leaving." Gabriella's eyes widened. "You really didn't expect that I brought you all the way here just to watch some basketball game, did you?"

Gabriella gulped, "Tyler please let's just go. We can save this winter vacation and just go around New Mexico and spend time around here. Don't make me go down there."

"Fine, I won't make you go down there." Gabriella smiled but then felt her body moving. "I said I won't make you go down there but I lied."

Gabriella groaned as she was being dragged down the bleachers. Tyler stopped once they reached the floor and turned around to look at her.

"You stay here; I will go and talk to him." He glared at her. "You better not move a muscle, missy."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. Tyler smiled and looked around for Troy and spotted him and started walking towards him but turned around and mouthed 'Stay.' Gabriella glared at him and motioned him to keep going. He nodded and turned around to walk over to Troy.

"Hey man, that was a great game that you played out there." Tyler started out with.

"Thanks man." Troy looked at him confused. "Not to be rude or anything but do I know you? Do you go to school here?"

"Uhm not exactly. I'm from San Diego, California." Tyler smiled. "My sister and I came to New Mexico for our winter vacation and I wanted to come see your team play."

"Oh cool." Troy smiled. "Well, welcome to Albuquerque."

"Thanks." Tyler chuckled. "Actually my sister is a big fan of yours and I was wondering if you could meet her?"

"Oh sure of course," Troy smiled. "Where is she?"

"She's right…" Tyler turned around to find Gabriella gone. "She did not?!"

"Uh, you ok?"

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!" Tyler then screamed looking around the gym. "YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Wait…Gabriella?" Troy looked at Tyler confused. "Did you say that you were from San Diego?"

Tyler turned around, "Yes, I am the overprotective brother of Gabriella, the same girl that you have been talking to for the past month."

Troy's eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

"Ok, I'm gonna say this nice and slow." Tyler couldn't take it anymore. "Gabriella, the girl that you've been talking to in the chat room for the past month is my sister and she's here right now, well she was."

"B-b-but," Troy couldn't believe it, "How?"

"I wanted to be the best big brother, ok maybe the best big annoying brother and take her here for winter vacation and I got two tickets to your game so you guys can finally meet." Tyler sighed.

"Oh." Troy was still trying to sink everything in. "Well, where is she?"

"That is a very good question." Tyler turned around to look around. "I told that girl to stay put but of course she didn't listen to me."

"Why wouldn't she want to stay put?" Troy moved up and stood next to him and looked at him. "Does she not want to meet me?"

"Apart of her does but another part of her thinks that you're gonna treat her like the guys at our school because of the way she looks or whatever." Tyler rolled his eyes. "But, she doesn't get the fact that she is beautiful and the guys at our school are all jerks."

"I wouldn't do that to her." Troy looked at him. "I thought I explained myself to her."

"You did but she still doesn't have confidence in herself especially since you're the basketball star and to me it looks like you're the God here like I'm the God at my school." He rolled his eyes. "Plus I think she got the wrong idea when she saw all the cheerleaders come up to you after the game."

"What?" Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I told her that I wasn't that kind of guy. That was my best friend's territory, not mine."

"I know but she's just…Gabriella." He sighed, "Which I need to go find her. Where is the nearest bathroom?"

"I'll show you."

~5 minutes later~

"It's right there." Troy pointed at the girl's bathroom. "I'll stand over here and wait."

"Ok thanks man. Oh and whatever it takes, you're a great guy and if you hurt my sister at all, I will hurt you and I mean it. I don't what she told you about me and my over protectiveness but if you do one thing to her, I will literally hurt you."

"Oh I know, she told me all about everyone that you beat up but don't worry I'm not like those guys."

"I can see that." Tyler smiled and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Gabriella Anne Montez, if you are in there you better open up or I'm coming in."

He heard a soft sigh on the other side of the door, "How did you find me?"

"I had a little help and I thought I told you to stay put." He was talking through the door.

"You did but I didn't listen." Gabriella sighed. "I didn't want to and you knew I wasn't ready."

"Would it help to know that he really wants to meet you too?" Tyler sighed. "I talked to him Gabriella and he is not like the guys at our school. Please just come out and go talk to him. Please, I didn't come all this way for you to chicken out."

Gabriella slowly opened the door, "I didn't ask you to bring me all the way here."

"Well, I did and we are not leaving until you talk to him." Tyler pointed at Troy with his thumb behind him.

Gabriella looked over and saw Troy standing against the wall and then he looked over at them and smiled slightly. Gabriella bit her lip as she saw him do so and looked back at her brother who had pleading eyes. She closed her eyes and thought about it.

"How long are we staying here?"

"The whole week for the winter vacation," Tyler spoke and looked at her. "They have vacation too and that means you can get to know him even more now by just hanging out with each other."

Gabriella opened her eyes and sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet the guy that I have been talking to."

"You sure?" Gabriella nodded and Tyler nodded. "Ok, then follow me."

Tyler held his hand out and Gabriella took a deep breath before taking it. Tyler smiled at her before kissing her forehead and then walked towards Troy. Troy pushed off the wall slowly and walked towards them slowly and smiled.

"Troy Bolton, I would like you to meet my sister, Gabriella Montez." Tyler smiled. "Gabriella, this is Troy."

Troy smiled and put his hand out, "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at his hand and then at Tyler who just nodded and she took Troy's hand and shook, "It's nice to meet you too."

Tyler let go of Gabriella's other hand and smiled at the two. He knew he did well by bringing Gabriella to Albuquerque and that this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it too soon for me to introduce them in the story? I wanted them to meet in the story and I had no more ideas for the chat room part, so here we go. Please review and tell me what you think and what you think will happen next.**


	5. Chapter 4: Stay With Me

**Chapter 4**

**Stay With Me**

"So you're Gabriella, huh?" Troy asked a little nervous and not knowing what to say.

"Yeah and you're Troy." Gabriella giggled.

Troy chuckled, "Sorry, I guess I just don't know what to say which is weird because we've talked to each other like for the past month and right now we have nothing to say…Wow, I'm going to just shut up because I'm rambling."

"Yeah dude, you are." Tyler rolled his eyes.

Gabriella nudged him in his chest, "So are you going to your after party? I mean if you have after parties after your team win."

"Yeah we have them, but I'm not going tonight." Troy smiled. "My parents decided that they wanted to go on a trip by themselves and they're leaving tonight."

"So, you'll be home all alone?"

"Yup, a teenager's dream, huh?" Troy chuckled but stopped when he saw Gabriella looked down. "Oh right you're parents are hardly home so you wouldn't know how it feels to have the house to yourself for a week after being with your parents every day."

Gabriella looked at him and smiled slightly, "Yeah."

"Well, we should let you go." Tyler realized the awkward silence. "We should head back to the hotel. We had a long day."

Gabriella looked at Tyler and then back at Troy, "Yeah we should…So maybe I'll see you around?"

Troy nodded and smiled, "You will most definitely be seeing me around."

"Well bye." Gabriella smiled and started walking away.

Troy came up with an idea, "Wait."

Gabriella and Tyler turned around to see Troy walking up to them with a big smile on his face.

"I have an idea."

"And what's that superstar?" Tyler looked at him confused.

"Well, I was hoping that Gabriella and I could get to know each other this week since you're in my town." Troy smiled at Gabriella. "But, why would I let my friend and her brother stay at a hotel when I'm going to have the house to myself with extra room."

"Where are you going with this, superstar?"

"I guess superstar is my new nickname from you, huh?" Troy chuckled. "Well, I was thinking, instead of you wasting your money to stay at a hotel…You can stay at my house."

Gabriella looked at him shocked, "Are you sure? I mean, we don't want to ruin your alone moment."

"It's not a problem." Troy smiled at Gabriella. "You can stay with me. I have no problem with that."

Gabriella smiled and looked at Tyler giving him a pleading look. Tyler saw the look she was giving to him. Tyler just shook his head at her and rolled his eyes and looked back at Troy.

"Sure, we'll take you up for your offer." Tyler smiled. "Thank you and remember what I said about you and my sister."

"Tyler." Gabriella glared at him and looked at Troy. "See what I mean about his over protectiveness."

"He only loves you," Troy smiled and looked at Tyler, "and don't worry. As I said before you took that girl out of the bathroom, I am not like those jerks at your school. If I was, my father and mother would probably kill me. Ok, maybe not that extreme, but they may just make me quit basketball or something like that."

"Good to know."

"So shall we go and show you your new hotel for the week?"

Gabriella sighed, "We should go to the hotel and get our stuff before we come to your house."

"Oh right. Of course, um yeah," Troy was a little nervous. "Well, we can all go together to get your stuff and then just head to my house since well, you don't know Albuquerque and where my house is. It would be easier that way."

Tyler noticed the nervousness in his voice and couldn't help but laugh. Gabriella nudged him and hard this time in his side. Tyler groaned as he hurled over a little and glared at her. Troy laughed a little but then saw Tyler's glare and then stopped laughing right away not wanting to die in the middle of night by him.

"Right, so shall we go?" Gabriella spoke quickly and looked between Troy and Tyler. "Let's go."

She grabbed Tyler's arm and dragged him with her. Troy chuckled silently as he followed them.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy took out his key and put it in the lock and opened the door and let Tyler and Gabriella in before shutting the door behind them.

"So here we are." Troy smiled at them. "Well, let me give you a tour and show you where each of you will be staying."

Tyler and Gabriella nodded as they followed Troy as he started showing them around the house. First the living room, then the kitchen, the bathroom, dining room, and the game room before going upstairs where he showed them the bathroom, his parents room, his room, and next up was their separate rooms.

"Ok so I was thinking that this would be your room, Tyler." Troy opened the door to a nice bedroom. "You can get settled in as I show Gabriella her room."

Tyler walked in looking around the room, "Nice choice superstar…You're already on my good list. Don't mess it up."

"I'm not planning on it." Troy smiled and closed the door and looked at Gabriella, "Ready to check out your room."

"Sure." Gabriella nodded.

Troy smiled and grabbed Gabriella's suitcases and walked down the hallway to a room that was next to his. He opened the door and placed the suitcases near the door and walked in letting Gabriella have a look around the room.

"So what do you think?" Troy suddenly spoke after a couple of moments of silence.

Gabriella turned around and smiled, "I like it. It's next to yours?"

"Yeah I thought your brother could be down the hall and since well I thought that maybe we could hang out later if we lived next door so we could get to know each other more." Troy kept going on and on. "That's ok right?"

"Yes Troy, I think that was a smart idea." Gabriella smiled at him as she sat on the bed.

Troy nodded and looked around nervously not knowing what to do. Gabriella giggled at him also feeling a little nervous too but she thought he looked adorable the way he was nervous around her. She never had anyone nervous around her before.

"So I guess you really are a basketball geek huh?" Gabriella giggled as she saw his face.

"Geek?" Troy raised his eyebrow. "I am not a geek."

"You know, not all geeks have to be about books and stuff." Gabriella smirked. "You like basketball a lot, so you are a basketball geek just like uh your friend?"

"Chad?" Gabriella nodded and he sat down next to her. "Well, if you ever want to be friends with Chad. One advice, never call him a geek."

Gabriella giggled, "I'll make sure of that. Will I meet him this week?"

"No." Troy spoke. "He's going to New York City for vacation."

Gabriella nodded and smiled as she looked around still nervous. Troy could see the nervousness in her and cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to let you unpack and get settled in." Troy smiled and before he left the room, he turned around, "Oh and Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Those guys at your school are jerks," Troy smiled, "because what they said about you being ugly or a nerd and geek is not true. You happen to be one of most beautiful girls that I've ever laid eyes on."

Gabriella blushed, "Thanks Troy. That means a lot to me."

Troy smiled, "It's not a problem because it's the truth."

Gabriella blushed again and Troy smiled again before leaving the room. He leaned against the wall next to door and just looked up and smiled the biggest smile that he has ever had on his face before he pushed himself off the wall.

Gabriella got up from the bed and walked over to the door and peaked out of the room to see Troy going into his room and she smiled. Little did she know was that Tyler was watching her watching Troy and he even saw Troy smiling.

_I knew this was a good idea. Finally, Gabriella will have a normal teenage life but hopefully it will last longer than a week. _

**Hey Everyone…I know I haven't updated my stories on here in awhile. Well that's because my Microsoft office wasn't working, none of them and I needed a new code to get into the programs and I had a guy make me a new disc for the programs so here you go…I'm back and so are my stories. I know a lot of you are a fan of "Love Happens" but to me, this story is the better story – for me…Don't worry; I will work on the other stories as well.**

**Does anyone have any ideas for what Troy, Gabriella, and Tyler can do for the next week or mainly just Troyella? I need ideas for this story.**

**Thank you…I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5: Will You Go Out With Me?

**Chapter 5**

**Will You Go Out With Me?**

It was the next morning and Gabriella woke up slowly looking around remembering where she was. She smiled knowing that she was at Troy's house before getting out of bed still in her pajamas. She put her fuzzy slippers on before walking out in the hallway looking around it. She tried remembering where Troy said the bathroom was.

_I know he showed us it yesterday. Ah, there it is._

She went to open the door but someone else opened it from the other side and she froze looking at the figure. He was shirtless. She started breathing heavily but then shook her head to clear her mind before looking up facing the most beautiful blue eyes that her brown eyes had ever laid on.

"Uh, good morning," Troy smiled looking at her. "Did you sleep well?"

Gabriella just nodded. Troy chuckled but then realized that he was shirtless and put on the shirt that was in his hand.

"Sorry, I usually don't put my shirt on in the bathroom." Troy smiled. "So, I'm thinking you need to use the bathroom?"

"Uh yeah," Gabriella nodded and Troy moved out of her way. "Thank you."

"Not a problem and by the way, cute slippers," Troy whispered in her ear chuckling at her blush, "Now, hurry up because you missy are getting a tour around Albuquerque as well as your brother."

Gabriella smiled before going into the bathroom. Troy watched her close the door and smiled going to his room. This was going to be the perfect week for him. He needed it to be, now that he knew who Gabriella was, he wanted to get to know her even more. Troy didn't understand why the guys at school didn't like her; they must have been blind to call her ugly.

He walked over to his closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear. He knew this wasn't a date but you never know, it could lead to them being together.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Alright, who's ready to go around town?" Troy clapped his hand in excitement.

Tyler looked at him like he was crazy, "Dude, what made you in such a giddy mood today?"

"What?" Troy looked at him confused. "I can't be happy?"

Gabriella walked in the living room pushing Tyler's head to the side, "Don't mind him. He doesn't like waking up at 10 on vacation. So, what's the plan, chief?"

"Chief?" Troy chuckled. "Well, I was thinking just to show you the hot spots and stuff."

Tyler stood up from the chair stretching, "Alright, get the show on the road, superstar."

Gabriella shook her head at Tyler before pushing him again and saw his face. She squealed before running before Troy. Tyler shook his head at her.

"Oh yeah, hiding behind your hot sexy savior is really going to stop me from getting you," he rolled his eyes and smirked, "after all that is what you call him in your diary."

Gabriella looked at him shocked and embarrassed, "You read my diary?"

"What if I said that I had your diary in my hands right now?" Tyler slowly took out her diary from behind him and opened it starting to walk fast around the room when Gabriella started chasing him, "Oh Troy, I can't wait until I see him. Maybe he will finally take me out of my shell and save me out of misery. Oh how it would feel to kiss him and actually have a guy care about me other than my brother."

Troy eyes widened as Gabriella was chasing Tyler around the living room trying to get her diary away from him. Gabriella finally tackled Tyler down to the ground fighting him for his diary. She grabbed it before standing up closing it.

"I have three words for you, I…Hate…You!" Gabriella had tears in her eyes and looked at Troy before running up the stairs to her guestroom.

"Owe," Tyler groaned as he started standing up, "I guess I went a little too far this time."

Troy didn't know what to think. He had the words that Tyler spoke running through his mind. Gabriella really liked him? Like the way he did with her, but how is that possible that he liked her so much? He knew he talked her for about a month already and was already slowly falling for her but he didn't realize how much until Tyler spoke.

"Uh, I'll go see if she's ok," Troy spoke looking at Tyler, "and I'll tell her that you didn't mean anything by what you did. You were just being the big brother that you were."

Tyler nodded as he just slumped onto the chair knowing he did it big this time. But he also knew that it could help Troy and Gabriella to finally admit that they liked each other. He knew that they liked each other; just by the way they reacted when they met each other and last night when one watched the other go in the other bedroom.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy took a deep breath before trying the knob because he knew if he knocked, Gabriella might not have answered. But also had a feeling that the door was locked which he was proven right. Troy also thought about the door between their two bedrooms. He smiled as he went into his room and slowly tried that door and smiled when he found it unlocked. He slowly opened the door to find Gabriella lying on the bed with her diary in hand and tears falling down her cheeks.

"You know I'm guessing I'm not that good of a savior if my princess is crying?" Troy chuckled trying to make a joke but Gabriella just stared at him, "Come on Gabriella, it wasn't that bad."

Troy sat down on the edge of the bed looking at her. She shook her head and looked back up at the ceiling.

"You weren't the one that was getting embarrassed by your brother down there by reading your diary," she rolled over so she wasn't facing Troy.

He got off the bed and went around the side that she was facing and bent down on his knees taking her hand knowing she was going to try and roll back over.

"Hey there is nothing to be embarrassed about," he smiled, "Actually I thought it was cute."

"Sure you did, you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?" he smiled his perfect smile.

She smiled softly, "I guess."

"What if I said that I kind of feel the same way as you do?"

She looked at him shocked, "Wait, what?"

"What if the reason why I think you shouldn't be embarrassed is because I wish I was the one that told you the way I felt first and not the other way around or at least they way it happened?"

"What are you trying to say?" Gabriella sat up a little and saw his smile. "You can't like me. I'm just me and no one likes me. I already told you that. I'm just the class geeky girl that everyone makes fun of."

She wrapped her arms around her legs as she stood up and placed her chin on her knees. Troy hated the way she felt. He was ready to kill all the guys at her school for the way they treated his girl. That's how much he liked her. He was willing to call her, his girl.

"I don't see you that way," Troy smiled sitting next to her and moving her head to look at him, "I see much more than that. Hell, I saw much more of that through the computer. What I am trying to say is, is that I like you too. I've liked you since the first moment you messaged me in the chat room. I tried telling myself that it was too good to be true to meet a girl in a chat room and already have feelings for you but my heart wouldn't listen,

Gabriella looked at him shocked as he continued.

But, when you and Tyler came to my game yesterday, things changed. Once your brother mentioned that you were there, my heart skipped a beat. Then, when I met you, I knew that I fell for the right online girl. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is; Will you go out with me one day this week?"

**Yep, I'm leaving it right there. I'm mean, aren't I? Lol, talk to my YouTube viewers, they want to kill me after what I did to them for my Silent Love season finale. Lol but anyway, I know I haven't written anything in like a month or more on Fan Fiction, but I've been busy with my YouTube stuff and school stuff but I think I'm back on here. I have a new story that I might want to try on here. It's actually a true story, most of it happened and some of it was in my dream world. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if I should tell you about the new story.**


	7. Chapter 6: I'm Going to Kiss You

**Surprise! …lol…Who missed this story? I was looking over my stories and read the last chapter that I had written for this and somehow I had an idea pop in my head so here you go. I'm going to try and continue this story with the two others that I have been working on. So tell me what you think after you read this:**

**Chapter 6**

**I'm Going to Kiss You**

"_But, when you and Tyler came to my game yesterday, things changed. Once your brother mentioned that you were there, my heart skipped a beat. Then, when I met you, I knew that I fell for the right online girl. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is; Will you go out with me one day this week?"_

Gabriella was a little shocked but smiled slightly, "Sure."

"Great," Troy smiled slightly, "How does tonight sound?"

"So soon?" Troy nodded, "I suppose since I'm only going to be here for a week."

Troy smiled again, "Good now go downstairs and tell your brother that he did good of bringing that diary out."

Gabriella sighed before getting up from the bed before walking out of the room. Troy smiled watching her walk out knowing he was falling for that girl. He then sighed knowing she was only here for a week then they would have to have a long distance relationship if they even try to have a relationship. He shook his head to clear his head. There was no time to think about that, he needed to live for today and worry about tomorrow when the time comes. **{I miss High School Musical…lol}**

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was in 'her' room getting ready for her date with Troy. She couldn't believe that she was going on a date. This would be her first date. She thought she would never go on a first date but here she is, getting ready for one.

There was a knock on the door which caused Gabriella to turn around to see her brother walking in with a smile on his face. She shook her head knowing what he was thinking so she turned back around looking herself in the mirror trying to figure out if the outfit she had on was good enough.

"Stop worrying," Tyler smiled, "you look good and besides Troy wouldn't care what you wear. You already got him hooked with of course the help of moi."

Gabriella turned around shaking her head, "Yeah yeah yeah, but are you sure that I look ok?"

"Yes, now do you know where superstar is taking you?"

She shook her head again, "No. He told me that it was going to be a surprise so I'm not sure and besides we don't know Albuquerque so I wouldn't have known where we were going even if he told me where he was taking me."

"True," Tyler nodded with a smile on his face before walking over to her to give her a hug, "I'm happy for you, kid."

"I know and thank you," Gabriella smiled against Tyler's chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy took a deep breath before walking Gabriella's room to find a cute brother-sister moment which caused him to smile. Times like these made him wish he wasn't the only child. He smiled again when he saw Tyler whispering something in her ear which caused her to look at the door meaning Tyler saw Troy at the door and told her.

"Uh hey," Troy cleared his throat, "everything ok?"

Tyler kissed Gabriella's forehead before pulling away from her, "Yeah just giving my baby sister and reassurance hug. She was about to back out of the date and of course I had to be knight in shining armor of a brother to stop her. You might as well thank me."

Gabriella gasped and slapped him then looked at Troy, "That is NOT true!"

Tyler chuckled shrugging, "Ok so I made it up. It's not like he actually believed what I was saying. Right superstar?"

Gabriella turned to Troy who looked like he was just getting air back in his body which made him slap Tyler again. Tyler groaned and then glared at Gabriella who nodded her head towards Troy. Tyler started cracking up in laughter which caused Gabriella to slap him harder this time.

"OW!" Tyler glared at Gabriella once again, "Stop slapping me!"

"Stop laughing and being an ass," Gabriella rolled her eyes shaking her head before looking at Troy, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded with a smile on his face, "Uh are you ready to go?"

Gabriella smiled slightly, "Sure."

Troy smiled holding out his hand for Gabriella take. She first gave Tyler a kiss on his cheek before walking over to Troy, taking his hand. Tyler smiled as he watched his baby sister walk out of the room with hopefully her future boyfriend. He was happy that she was finally going to be happy like the way she is supposed to be.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella looked out the window of Troy's car before looking at him, "Where are we going?"

Troy glanced at her shaking his head before looking forwards, "What don't you understand that it's a surprise?"

"Troyyy," Gabriella whined looking at him.

Troy chuckled. He knew how to get her. After talking to her for a month on the internet, he learned a lot about her and now he can get her face-to-face which made him even happier that they met. Troy then glanced at her again to see her face before chuckling once again which caused Gabriella to pout crossing her arms.

"Stop pouting," Troy chuckled once again, "not that you're not cute when you pout but it's a surprise. Deal with it."

Gabriella looked at him once again narrowing her eyes at him, "You're mean. You're meaner than you are on the internet when we talk on there. What did I ever see in you?"

Troy chuckled once again trying to think of something, "Oh I know, my good looks, my excellent basketball skills, hmm my charm, and the list could go on."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled looking back out the window. This was the first time she was actually enjoying herself and the date itself hasn't really started yet. If this was just the beginning, she couldn't wait until it actually started because she was really starting to enjoy herself. She just wished that it could stay this way for a little more than a week. But she's just going to enjoy it while she still has time.

"Gabriella?" Troy turned to look at her which caused her come out of her thoughts, "We're here."

"We are?" Troy nodded which caused Gabriella to look out the window, "Where are we?"

Troy smiled before turning off his care and getting out, walking on the other side to open the car door for Gabriella. Gabriella smiled confused getting out of the car and looked around only seeing trees everywhere. Troy chuckled seeing the confusion in her face as he closed the door, then locked the car before going to stand by her taking her hand which caused her to look at him.

"Where exactly are we?" Gabriella still looked at him with a confused face, "You're not planning on kidnapping me, are you? Like you're not going to leave me in the woods and leave me there like some psycho that I met on the internet?"

Troy chuckled shaking his head, "and I thought you trusted me? Gabriella Montez, would I do that to you?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

Troy chuckled again giving her a kiss on her head and then pulled back to look at her, "Just so you know, the place where we have to go is through the woods. I can't bring my car in there because it's a hideout. Let's just say, it's my secret hideout and I'm showing you it. So when we start walking into the woods, don't get all freaky out on me again."

Gabriella giggled looking up at him, "Oh you know I was only messing around with you. I trust you. So what are we waiting for?"

"Oh now she's anxious," he shook his head, "women and their changes of emotions."

"Hey!" she playfully slapped his chest.

Troy chuckled before he started walking forwards holding Gabriella's hand. She smiled as they started walking through the woods. She had to admit, this was pretty nice, just walking. Troy looked down to smile at her before looking forwards to keep walking to their destination. Gabriella kept walking beside him until suddenly he stopped which caused her to look up at him.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because before I show you the place, you have to promise me something," he turned his whole body to face her which caused her to do the same as she nodded, "you can't tell anyone about this place. It's kind of been my hideout since I could remember and you're the only one that I'm showing it to."

Gabriella smiled slightly. This made her feel special. No one other than her brother really trusted her with these kinds of things or at least wanted to show her something that meant a lot to them. The last time she had that was before her and her friends split up in middle school.

"I promise," Gabriella nodded as she smiled slightly, "and besides, who am I going to tell? I know absolutely no one in this whole town except you and seriously, my brother? Ha. I would never in a million years tell him something since he's such a blabber mouth and well you already know that or else we wouldn't be here right now if he didn't blab. Ok I'm just going to stop talking right now before I bore you."

Troy chuckled. He smiled to himself because lately he's been doing a lot of chuckling since Gabriella came into town and he was enjoying it. He then shook his head at her cuteness because to him she was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever laid eyes on.

"You don't bore me," he smiled, "Alright, you ready?"

"Yes," Gabriella nodded.

Troy smiled before turning back to walk through another set of trees. Gabriella didn't know what to expect. She was thinking it was probably just a flat area with a couple trees and maybe some logs but when they took another step, she stopped and her eyes slowly widened as she gasped. Troy stopped beside her to let her take everything in.

She was right about a flat area but that wasn't all that was there. There was a small pond that led to a waterfall. There were also colorful flowers around the whole area. Gabriella looked around to also find a log cabin that looked brand new and a few logs on the ground for sitting. This was definitely not was she was expecting.

"So what do you think?" Troy looked down at his beautiful date.

Gabriella looked up at him with a wide smile on her face, "It's so beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"Honestly?" Troy let Gabriella's hand go as he walked further into the area and went to sit down on one of the logs and motioned Gabriella to come sit which she smiled and sat down next to him, "I don't remember. All I remember is I was just walking in the woods and just walked a little further and there you go."

Gabriella smiled, "Do you come here a lot?"

"Just when I need time to think about stuff or when I just want to be alone," Troy smiled looking at her, "then I built the log cabin over the summer so I could just hang out longer here. My parents always thought I was either at Chad's or another one of my friend's houses but I never am. Well sometimes, I am but mostly I just come here to sit back and forget everything."

Gabriella smiled looking at him, "Well it's beautiful. Thank you for showing me."

"Well I was thinking," he scooted closer to her and grabbed one of her hands with both of his hands and started playing with her fingers, "if anytime you needed a break this week or if you guys ever decide to come back for a visit or if you ever feel a need to run away, not that I'm encouraging you to run over 1,000 miles to get here but you can come here. This place is big enough for the two of us."

Gabriella looked down at the hand Troy was playing with and then looked up to smile at him, "That means a lot to me. Thank you Troy."

"Anytime Brie," Troy smiled, "now don't think I just invited you here to enjoy the area. I also thought we could have a picnic near the pond. I made the food."

Gabriella giggled, "Sure."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Right now, Gabriella was sitting between Troy's legs and leaning back on his chest as his arms were around her waist while they were leaning against one of the trees and were looking at the waterfall.

"This is so peaceful."

Troy smiled and placed his chin on Gabriella's head, "Yeah it is."

Gabriella turned her head a little to look up at him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything," she looked in his eyes, "if it wasn't for meeting you on the internet, I don't know what I would be doing if we didn't come here. No scratch that, Tyler would probably have brought me to New York once again but anyways thank you. When I'm with you, I'm just me Gabriella, not the nerd who gets picked on all the time."

"You're more than just a nerd, you are Gabriella Montez that I met online and knew had to meet you and want to hunt down everyone at your school to tell them all off and maybe beat up some of the guys," Troy chuckled but then went back to seriousness, "you should show who you are and show them all off that you're not that girl they think you are because frankly, I haven't seen that girl and if I did, I wouldn't have cared because I think it's cool that you care about school."

Gabriella smiled again, "That's why I like you."

"Good because I like you too," Troy smiled and moved one of his hands up to her cheek and started stroking it, "Gabriella?"

Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach under his touch, "Yeah?"

He looked in her eyes, then down to her lips, and back to her eyes, "I'm going to kiss you."

This caused Gabriella to gulp slightly because she was nervous. This would be her first kiss. She saw that he was closing his eyes and moved in slightly so she did what she knew and she closed her eyes leaning up towards him until their lips touch. The rest was history.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella smiled as they reached to 'her' bedroom door and looked at Troy, "I had a really nice time."

"I'm glad," Troy smiled as slightly pushed Gabriella up against the door while he moved his hand onto the door near her head as the other hand on her hip, "I had a nice time too."

"Good," she smiled as she was against the door, "so is the time when I get a goodnight kiss or are we just going to stand here all night?"

"Well I would kiss you but what if your brother comes out of the room and sees us?" Troy gave a little smirk which caused Gabriella to giggle.

Gabriella smiled, "It's eleven. He's probably already in bed. I think it's safe for you to give me a goodnight kiss, Troysie."

"Oh don't call me that," Troy groaned, "that's not going to be my nickname from you, is it?"

Gabriella giggled, "If you don't kiss me, it will be."

"Fine, fine, I guess that's a good deal," Troy smirks a little as he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Gabriella smiled against his lips as she placed one of her hands on his chest and the other at the back of his head. Troy moved closer to her if it was possible before Gabriella slowly pulled back from the kiss.

"I should get to bed," Gabriella smiled moving one of her hands behind her to find the knob and started to twist it until it opened and she smirked a little, "Goodnight Troysie."

She rushed in the room and closed the door before Troy could do anything. Troy just chuckled before pushing himself off the wall before walking to his own room. He walked over to his bed taking off his pants, shirt, and placed them on the floor before getting into his bed in only his boxers. He smiled slightly. _You got it bad, Bolton. _Was all he could think of before he turned off the light and sat there rewinding in his head the whole date which went perfect. Little did he know the girl in the room next door was doing the exact same thing?

**So what did you think of this chapter? Was this worth the wait for me to get ideas for? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not totally sure when the next one will be out for this story but keep watching for more. If you haven't already you might want to check out my other stories that I have on here. Thank you. Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 7: In a Relationship

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile for this story but I didn't know what to write for this chapter and honestly I still don't, so I'm letting my fingers do the talking and help me write this chapter. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**In a Relationship **

Tyler peaked into Gabriella's room to see that she was sitting on the bed reading one of her books and he shook his head as he opened the door, "No matter what I do, I can't keep your nose out of a book?"

Gabriella giggled as she looked at her brother before placing the book down on the bed, "Sorry. No one was awake so I decided to entertain myself with a book."

"Uh huh," Tyler chuckled as he sat down next to her on the bed, "So how was the date with superstar last night?"

Gabriella smiled as she thought back to the date, "It was…good."

"Good?" Tyler raised his eyebrows, "Just good?"

Gabriella kept on smiling as she nodded, "Yeah."

"Uh huh," Tyler nodded pretending to believe her, "You know I don't believe you right?"

"Believe what you want to believe."

"Oh come on, I'm your older brother," he started pleading, "if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have had that date last night. So please tell me if it was more than good or not? I should get to know how it was."

"Dude, you sound like a girl," Gabriella giggled at her brother's glare, "Alright fine, it was amazing. I had a really great time with Troy last night. He made me feel like I was special, like I wasn't that girl that's in San Diego, the nerd. He made me feel like I'm just a girl…"

Tyler smiled as Gabriella kept talking about Troy. He was happy that his baby sister is finally happy and having a life she deserved. He just hoped that her happiness won't end but he can never be so sure because they were only staying for the week. What will happen when they go home? He shook his head, he couldn't think of that right now, she was happy now and that's all that matters.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy walked down the stairs to see Gabriella sitting on the couch and Tyler sitting in the chair which caused him to smile as he plopped down next to Gabriella, "Good morning."

Gabriella smiled as she looked at him, "Good morning, Wildcat."

Troy smiled at her before he looked at Tyler, "Hey man."

"Hello Bolton," Tyler gave him an overprotective brother look, "I know what you did with my sister last night."

Troy's eyes widened as he got a little scared as he looked at Gabriella who rolled her eyes which made him a little confused. He then looked back at Tyler who was trying very hard not to laugh but he couldn't do it so he started laughing hysterically.

Troy was confused, "Did I miss something?"

"I-I'm s-sorry m-man b-but y-your f-face…" Tyler couldn't continue because of his laughter.

"It's not that funny, Tyler," Gabriella shook her head before looking at Troy, "Don't mind him. He's just trying to be the overprotective brother and make a joke out of you. He knows nothing about what went on last night."

"Oh ok," Troy sighed in relief and then whispered in her ear, "I thought he knew that we kissed."

Gabriella smiled before whispering back, "and if he did? So what? He can't protect me forever."

"So you'll save me from your brother if I kiss you right now," Troy smiled as he looked at her.

Gabriella turned to look at him and nodded, "I'll kill him if he tries to stop you."

"Good because it is really hard for me to sit here and not give you a good morning kiss," he whispered as he moved closer towards Gabriella.

Gabriella whispered placing her hand on his face, "well then stop trying and just kiss me."

Troy smiled as Gabriella closed her eyes and he leaned fully in to capture her lips in a slow-moving kiss. This caused Tyler to stop laughing and had his eyes widened. He couldn't believe that his own sister is kissing a guy right in front of him, maybe he really should stop with the jokes. Tyler tried to move his eyes away from them but he just couldn't. _I have to get out of here. _Tyler got up from the chair and ran out of the room which caused Troy and Gabriella to pull away laughing.

"Now that is something I don't see every day," Gabriella giggled as she looked at Troy, "you scared him away."

Troy shook his head before placing his hands on Gabriella's waist, "Nah, you scared him away because his baby sister is growing up and now is kissing guys. Just to let you know, I don't expect you to go around kissing any other guys. Your lips belong to me."

"Oh yeah, since when?" Gabriella giggled as she placed her arms around his neck as she lied down on the couch with Troy on top.

Troy smiled, "Since last night. Oh and I forgot to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Troy smiled as she nodded, "Good because I wasn't taking a no for an answer. I hope you know what this means now."

Gabriella shook her head, "Nope, not a clue."

"You missy are going to have to make a Facebook and make your status into in a relationship with Troy Bolton," Troy smiled, "so people know that you do have a boyfriend and no one can take you away from me."

Gabriella giggled, "I'll do that right away when Tyler and I get home."

"I don't think so," Troy shook his head as he got up and grabbed Gabriella's hand to have her stand up, "we are doing that right now."

Gabriella looked at him in shock, "Seriously, right now?"

"Yep, right now."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Ok now that I have you signed up with all of your information," Troy started saying, "we need you to get a profile picture, friends, and then changing your status but you have to add me first before we do that."

Gabriella giggled as Troy was so excited that she had a facebook. She can honestly say that she was excited as well but that's only because now they wouldn't have to go in the chat room to talk, they can just talk on facebook. There was just one problem, she didn't have any other friends other than Troy so she wasn't going to have that many friends on here.

"Ok so I looked up your school and added a few people for you," Troy smiled and saw Gabriella's look, "don't worry I only added a few people who looked like decent people. Now we just need pictures of you so that means picture time."

Gabriella watched as Troy got up from his computer chair and walked over to his dresser to grab a digital camera that was laying there and he turned around with a smile on his face, "Are you really going to take pictures of me?"

"Of you, of me, and of us," Troy smiled as he sat back down on the computer chair, "hey we need to make memories of this week and what better way to start on facebook."

Gabriella giggled before kissing Troy's cheek and Troy took a picture of it without her knowing so she pulled away and slapped him playfully but he just chuckled. Then he started taking pictures of Gabriella, himself, and of them.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Now you're all set," Troy smiled as he had Gabriella's facebook all set up and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "now the whole world knows you're mine."

Gabriella smiled before looking at him, "Even after I leave?"

"Even after you leave," he smiled and placed a peck on her lips, "we are going to make this work because I've never met anyone like you before and we just really met a few days ago. I'm not letting you go that easy and remember if anyone in San Diego bugs you, just facebook, text, or call me and I'll come and beat their ass up."

Gabriella giggled placing another kiss on his lips, "Thank you but also remember we still have five days together."

"Let's make the best of it," Troy smiled placing an arm around her as they looked at the computer, "I can't believe we met using this thing."

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah."

Troy and Gabriella stayed on the computer all day looking at the responses from Troy's friends to the pictures and the fact that he's in a relationship. Some were good responses, some were wondering who the girl was, and others were wondering why Troy Bolton is dating something. Troy told Gabriella not to worry about those responses, the people in his school were just shocked. Gabriella nodded as they continued doing this for the rest of the day with something going through Gabriella's mind. _I hope we can work out like he says we will._

**I don't know what I wrote…lol…Ok yes I do, I just don't where this idea came from. But anyways, I kind of have an idea for the next chapter but I'm not sure how or when it will come out. I hope you enjoyed this idea. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8: Best Week Ever

**Chapter 8**

**Best Week Ever**

"You know, you didn't really have to buy me anything," Gabriella was sitting between Troy's legs as he was leaning against his headboard with his arms wrapped around Gabriella, "I didn't get you anything."

"Yes you did," Troy smiled as Gabriella turned her head towards him, "you gave me you and that's all I need…for now."

Gabriella shook her head at his lame joke. It was Christmas a few days ago but Troy gave Gabriella, her present today. Gabriella never expected it. It was a key necklace with a heart attached at the top of it. **(Picture of the necklace is in my profile)** Troy used the 'now you have the key to my heart' line which Gabriella giggled at but smiled and gave him a kiss.

Troy smiled knowing she was thinking back to a few minutes ago when he gave her the necklace, "It was a lame line, wasn't it?"

"Nah," she shook her head, "it was cute."

"Well I've never said that to any girl before," he gave her a smile before leaning in to give her a kiss on her cheek, "you must be special."

Gabriella giggled as she turned back around and got more comfortable against Troy's chest, "Where's my brother?"

"Out in town," he smiled as he placed his head in the crook of Gabriella's neck, "probably to find a girl to hang out with the rest of the week."

"I wouldn't deny it," she giggled before placing her hands on Troy's arms, "What are we doing for the rest of the week? It's only three more days."

Troy sighed knowing they didn't have much more time, "Well tomorrow is New Year's Eve so I was thinking we could either go to the club I always hang out at or just hang out at the house and make as much noise as we want when midnight comes."

"Club?"

Troy chuckled as he saw her face, "It's a club for underage teens."

"Oh," she nodded as she understood, "I think I'll like that idea better than just staying in the house and besides we do have a senior with us. He will most definitely like the club idea."

"True," he smiled as he leaned in again to place another kiss on Gabriella's cheek, "the club, it is."

Gabriella smiled as she turned her face towards Troy who gave her a smile before leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Gabriella smiled against his lips, then Troy pulled back with a smile on his face. She then turned her head back facing forward with a smile on her face. She was happy and she didn't want it to end but knew that this week will be over in three days and she'll have to say goodbye to Troy but he already told her that they were going to work things out so she just had to believe him.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Tyler was dancing with a group of girls on the dance floor. Gabriella was sitting down in the booth while Troy was off getting them some drinks. Gabriella looked around the room and noticed that there were a couple of guys laughing and one of them pointed over to her, this caused her to look away. Then in a few seconds, she felt a presence in front of her so she looked forward to find that it was one of the guys.

"Uh hi?" Gabriella looked at him weirdly, "May I help you with something?"

"Oh no," he smirked a little, "my friends and I were wondering if you would like dance with us. I mean you're hot and you shouldn't be hanging out here all alone on New Years and plus I need someone to kiss at midnight and I think you would be the perfect girl."

Gabriella was about to say something but someone got to it before her, "She already has a boyfriend."

The guy turned around to see Troy, "Yo look who it is, it's East High's golden boy, Troy Bolton."

Troy placed the drinks on the table before turning around, "What do you want, Rigby."

"Nothing with you," John Rigby smirked nodding his head towards Gabriella, "but with her, I was wondering if she would like to dance. Is that a problem with you, Bolton?"

"Actually it is," Troy smirked at Rigby when he sat down next to Gabriella and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder, "because like I said she already has a boyfriend and it's me so if I were you, I would walk away and find someone else who will actually want to dance with a scum like you."

"Whatever, it's her loss if she wants to be with you and not me," Rigby smirked, "and to the scum part, I'll take care of you on the courts at the championship game. There is no way you will beat us this year, remember we've won it two years in a row and you were never able to past our round to get to the championships."

Troy gave him a laugh, "Yeah well this year, it's going to be different because we're going to win and go all the way to championships. It will no longer be West High, it will be East High that's going to be in the newspapers. Just wait, you'll see."

"Oh I'll be waiting," John smirked and looked at Gabriella, "if you ever get tired tonight of this boy, you know where you can find me."

John Rigby walked away from the table with a smirk on his face before Troy groaned, "I really hate that guy."

"Really?" Gabriella giggled, "I could never have guessed that."

"He's just the captain of the West High's basketball team," he looked at Gabriella, "we hate each other."

"I know," she nodded and pecked his lips, "but I like you."

"Good."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Tyler ran over towards Troy and Gabriella who were now dancing on the dance floor, "Hey guys, you ready for the countdown."

"Sure big bro," Gabriella giggled and started pinching his cheek, "and who are you going to kiss at midnight?"

Tyler pushed her hand away from his face, "I got a few girls that are looking for a kiss from me tonight but you know the first one?"

"Who?" Troy chuckled knowing it was Gabriella.

"My favorite girl in the whole wide world," Tyler placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulder, "my baby sister."

"Oh joy," Gabriella giggled as she pushed Tyler's arm off of her and noticed the countdown was about start, "hey look its starting."

Everyone turned towards the big screen that was counting down to the first minute of the New Year. Troy placed an arm around Gabriella's waist. Tyler looked around and grabbed one of the girls that he was dancing with before and placed his arm around her waist. Let the countdown begin.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!"

Troy turned towards Gabriella and placed his hand on her cheek, "Happy New Year, baby."

"This is definitively going to be a happy new year," Gabriella smiled placing her hands around Troy's neck, "you already are making it one."

Troy smiled as he leaned in to Gabriella to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. This was their first real passionate kiss. All of the other kisses they shared, were nice and gently but they knew that this was going to be one of their final kisses until they see each other again.

They made plans that Troy was going to come to San Diego during spring break and they would figure out what they are going to do for the summer. They thought they could go away somewhere together but of course Tyler would have to go with them because they both knew their parents wouldn't approve them going together somewhere alone unsupervised.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella, "so what is your New Year's resolution, sunshine?"

"To not let other people at school get to me like they used," Gabriella smiled, "What's yours?"

"To get the most beautiful girlfriend in the world," Gabriella gave him a look, "oh look I already go it because babe, you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Gabriella blushed and looked over to see her brother making out with some random chick, "Ugh brothers."

Troy chuckled as he leaned in to Gabriella again to distract her from her brother. Gabriella smiled against his lips knowing what he was trying to do.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I can't believe we're leaving," Gabriella sighed while standing near the security gate with her arms around Troy's neck, "I'm going to miss you."

"Is this the same girl from the beginning of the week who was afraid to meet me?" Troy chuckled as he got glared at by his girlfriend, "I'm going to miss you too. This was the best week ever."

"Yeah it was," Gabriella smiled moving her hand near Troy's ear and rubbed it a little, "this is going to work right?"

"It's going to work," he nodded before leaning in to give Gabriella a kiss before pulling away after 30 seconds, "I'll make sure of it."

Tyler came over to the lovebirds, "Gabs, we have to go through security now if we don't want to miss our flight."

Gabriella nodded at her brother before looking at Troy again and placed a kiss on his lips, "I'll miss you, Troy Bolton."

"And I'll miss you Gabriella Montez," he gave a small smile and nod before letting her let go of him, "Call me when you get home."

"I will," she smiled a little before looking at her brother, "you ready?"

"Yeah," Tyler nodded before looking at Troy and held his hand out, "It was nice meeting you superstar. Thank you for making my sister happy. We'll see you soon."

"It was no problem," Troy shook Tyler's hand but Tyler just brought him in a man hug, "I guess, I'll miss you too?'

"Yeah," Tyler chuckled before pulling away and shaking Troy's hand again and then let go of his hand before looking at Gabriella, "Well we better get going."

Gabriella nodded as she moved over towards the security but then turned around to get a final look at Troy before giving him a small wave. Troy smiled a little as he waved back before watching his girlfriend walk through the security gate. He sighed before turning around and walking out of the airport with one thing on his mind. _I really hope this is going to work._

**So what do you think? Is it going to work out? What will happen when Tyler and Gabriella go home? Will people at school still treat her like they have been or will they change knowing Gabriella now has a boyfriend thanks to her facebook? Tell me what you thought of this chapter and of what is going to come up. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9: Back to the Way It Was Before

**Chapter 9**

**Back to the Way It Was Before**

Tyler unlocked the front door and opened it as he walked in with the luggage he was carrying. He held the door open to let Gabriella in with her own bags. Tyler then closed the door, turning around to face Gabriella.

"Well we're home," Tyler gave her a small smile.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, we're home."

"Worried of going back to school tomorrow?"

She sighed grabbing her bags before nodding quickly and then heading up the stairs. Tyler sighed knowing that it was probably going to go back to the way things were going to be except she can call her boyfriend and hopefully he will make her feel better.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella sighed as she closed her bedroom door placing her bags near the door. She sat down on her bed and looked around realizing that she was home. She was already missing Albuquerque and most of all Troy. Gabriella sighed knowing she was back in San Diego and she knew that the girl that was in Albuquerque was still there.

Gabriella remembered Troy telling her to call him when they got home so she reached in her pocket for her phone and dialed his number waiting to hear his phone. After a few rings, she looked down thinking he wasn't going to answer.

"_Talk to me."_

Gabriella smiled, "It's me."

"_Me who?" Troy chuckled._

Gabriella shook her head, "You know who."

"_Of course I do," he chuckled again, "How's my favorite girl? How was the plane ride?"_

"It was interesting," she scooted back into her bed and sat against her headboard, "but it was good. How's Albuquerque?"

"_Awe, you already miss it?" Troy smiled, "Well it misses you especially me and it's crazy, you just left a few hours ago."_

She sighed nodding her head, "I miss you too. I'm kind of worried of how school is going to be tomorrow. Troy, I feel weird here. I was more me when I was with you in Albuquerque."

"_Sweetie, remember what I said," _Gabriella listened closely_, "if any of the losers there bother you, just call me and I'll catch the next plane there."_

She smiled softly, "I know. How do you think your friends are going to react with the fact that you're dating me and no one knows me especially your best friend? Troy, are you sure this is going to work? Are you sure you do want me? Are you sure…?

_Troy interrupted her, "Woh Brie, I told you that the moment I saw you, I wanted to be with you. I don't care what people are going to think. We're in this together. We already talked to each other about how this is going to work. We'll call, text, facebook, and visit each other on holidays. Then once college comes, we'll be set if we go to different schools away from each other because if we can do this at age 16, we can definitely be able to do this when we're 18. Trust me?"_

Gabriella sighed looking over to her window, "I do."

"_Well then there's nothing to worry about, ok?" Troy looked at his clock on his nightstand, "Babe I wish we could talk more but it's midnight here and I need to go to sleep for school tomorrow. I'll text you before I leave."_

"Yeah same here since it's eleven here," Gabriella put a smile on her face, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Troy."

"_Goodnight babe."_

"Goodnight," Gabriella smiled as she hung up her cell phone and placed it on her nightstand.

She sighed grabbing her pillow and held it to her chest as she looked outside. She then stood up from her bed and walked over to the doors and opened them to walk out onto her balcony. She placed her hands on the railings looking up at the moon.

"I don't want to be this girl anymore," she sighed, "I want to be the girl that Troy brought out. How can I be two different people at two different places? Then again I was myself with Troy so I don't know."

"The people here in San Diego are stupid," Gabriella turned to see her brother leaning against the doors, "you should know that, Gabs."

Gabriella sighed, "I do know that but after spending a week with Troy, I just…I just don't get it, Ty. What's wrong with me here?"

"Nothing…nothing is wrong with you here," Tyler walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders, "you are my sister, the best sister I could ask for. I wish we didn't have to leave Albuquerque, you were so happy there and right when he got back here, you became unsure. I liked my happy sister. Where did she go?"

"I think she's still in Albuquerque with Troy."

"Well can you make sure that she's here tomorrow?" Tyler gave her a smile, "I want you to show people at school that you're not that girl anymore and you won't let anything get to you. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try," she looked up to look him in the eyes.

"That's all I ask," Tyler smiled giving his little sister a hug hoping it would help her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella smiled as she woke up. She felt happy. Tyler helped her last night at what he was telling her. Then the sleep helped her. She looked at the clock and realized that she had an hour to get ready my but then also remembered that Troy was going to leave her a text so she grabbed her phone off her nightstand and opened it to see one new text which caused her to smile as she opened it.

"_Good morning beautiful. I know you're probably still sleeping since it's only 5 there but anyways wanted to text you before I left for school. Also if you want to text me when you wake up, go right ahead. Well anyways, good morning again beautiful."_

Gabriella giggled at the text before she sent him a text back. She then got up from her bed and headed towards her dresser to get her clothes ready for the day.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy was at his locker when he felt his phone vibrate. He smiled as he reached his hand down his pocket and took his phone out. He opened it and saw that he had a new text and he hoped that it was from Gabriella so he opened it and then smiled.

"_Good morning handsome. I just woke up a few minutes ago and just to let you know, I listen to the rules of no texting in school so we will not be doing that unless we have free period at the same time and lunch at the same time. You got that, mister?"_

Troy shook his head and chuckled as he texted her back, "Yes m'am. I have free period 9 which will be 8, your time and then I have lunch at 1 which is 12, your time so maybe we'll be texting each other then. Oh and I decorated the inside of my locker of all the pictures that we took that day you made your facebook. It looks awesome. I'll send you a pic."

Troy smiled as he stepped back a little from his locker and took a picture with his phone of his locker. He looked at his phone to see the picture and then sent it to Gabriella before placing his phone back in his pocket before grabbing a few books out of his locker. As he turned around, he saw Chad walking his way.

"Yo man," Chad patted Troy's back, "how was vacation, captain?"

Troy smiled thinking about Gabriella, "It was probably the best vacation I've had in a long time."

"Yeah about that," Chad gave him a look, "Who's the girl that facebook says you're in a relationship with?"

"Oh Gabriella?" Troy smiled as Chad nodded, "She's my girlfriend."

"Dude," Chad gave him another look, "How did you meet her? Where is she from? What school is she from? And most of all is she hot?"

Troy rolled his eyes at his best friend, "First I met her a month ago in a chat room, she's from San Diego, she and her brother came here for vacation to meet me, and to your last question, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Dude you're whipped already," Chad chuckled, "but San Diego? Dude, that's pretty far."

"Yeah but we already talked about how we're going to keep this relationship going," Troy smiled as the bell rang, "well it's time for class."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Tyler and Gabriella were in the car in front of the school. Gabriella looked at the school and for some reason she felt like this was her first day. Tyler looked at his sister and gave her a comforting smile before getting out of the car. Gabriella sighed knowing she was going to have to get out too so she did. Tyler was already waiting for her on her side of the car.

"You ready?" Tyler smiled as he held out his left arm for her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Gabriella sighed as she accepted his arm.

Tyler smiled at Gabriella as they started walking towards the school. There were a few people outside that turned to see the Montez siblings walking together. Some had smiles on their faces but that was towards Tyler when others were shaking their heads still not able to believe that they were related.

As they reached inside of the school, Tyler turned towards Gabriella, "I'll see you later, ok? You going to be ok?"

"Yes if I need anything, I know where you will be," Gabriella smiled before kissing Tyler's cheek and walking away towards her locker.

Tyler watched her for a few seconds before heading towards his own locker. Gabriella turned to see Tyler walking away and she sighed opening her locker. She got the text from Troy about him decorating his locker which caused her to smile. That smile soon went away when the football captain, Rock Anderson came up to her with a smirk on her face.

"Well if it isn't captain, Montez's baby sister," Rock kept his smirk on, "How was the old vacation? Oh and there's a little rumor going around school that you have a boyfriend. It must be a joke right? I mean, who would want to go out with you unless you paid him? Yeah that's it, you paid the guy to go out with you. That would be the only possible way a guy would ever want to go out with you. So who is his lucky guy?"

Gabriella spoke quietly, "Troy Bolton."

This caused Rock to laugh loudly, "Troy Bolton? As in Albuquerque's East High's basketball legend of our generation? Oh I definitely know now that you paid him. He would never stoop so low to ruin his reputation to go out with a geeky nerd piece of shit like you."

Gabriella looked at him with tears in her eyes. She knew this was going to happen. She had a feeling that Rock Anderson would be the person to do this. He was never afraid of her brother. They always had a rival since they were kids so this isn't really that shocking to her. But what she didn't know was that her knight and shining armor was standing behind Rock with a very angry face.

"Did you just call me sister a piece of shit?"

Rock smirked as he turned around, "Why yes I did? I mean paying a guy from a different state to go out with her? That's not really a piece of shit actually; it's more like a piece of shit prostitute."

Tyler punched him right in the face. Rock hit the ground wiping his face as Tyler looked around glaring at everyone who was in the halls. He then turned to see his sister who had tears flowing down her cheeks which caused him to sigh. _I guess things are really back to the way it was before._ He walked up to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder, closing her locker, picking her bag up from the floor and walked her away from Rock who was still on the ground.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was lying down on her bed tired after a long day of school. After the incident with Rock, no one, not even he messed with her. There were still whispers going around school about Gabriella and her so called boyfriend. She wished there was a way to show that them that she wasn't that girl and that she really did have a boyfriend but nothing was going to work for her. She heard her phone beeping so she reached over to grab her phone off the nightstand and saw she was having an incoming call which caused her to smile and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey sweetie," it was of course Troy, "how was your day today?"_

"It was," Gabriella tried to think of a way for her not to get him worried, "it was fine."

"_No it wasn't," she sighed, "Tyler called me. I'll kill him. Give me his name and number and I'll personally kill the son of a bitch."_

Gabriella smiled slightly, "You don't need to. Tyler already punched him out today and no one else messed with me today except the whispers about me."

"_Awe baby, if there was anything I could do to help, I would." Troy sighed knowing there was nothing he could do, "but anyways Chad likes you. Well at least I think he likes you. I talked about you all day and told him everything that we did on vacation. God, I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to kill me today."_

She giggled, "You do know how to make me feel better, Troy."

_Troy chuckled, "Well good because that was the point, oh and you need to go check out your facebook page, I sort of posted you something."_

"I'm afraid to look," Gabriella giggled as she got up from her bed and walked over to her computer turning it on, "What did you do?"

"_You will have to wait and see sunshine."_

"Oh yeah that really helps me a lot," she rolled her eyes as she signed onto her facebook and then went to her notifications and saw that she had a new comment from Troy which she clicked on and her eyes widened, "Troy...How did you…Why?"

"_Because I care for you and no one and I mean no one messes with my girlfriend," he gave a small smile on the phone even though he knew she couldn't see, "I also sent that kid a message since your brother told me his name and told me that he had a facebook. Babe, we may have only been together for a week but I care so much about you that no one has ever made me feel like this before and I don't care what other people think about our relationship especially those jerks. You're with me and I'm with you, the only people that I care about who like us are our parents and your brother which I believe I made a good impression on already."_

Gabriella smiled as she had tears in her eyes. She definitely found the right guy for her and she knew what he just said to her was right. She then looked at his comment again which said, _Hey babe, I care so much about you. Don't let any of those jackasses at school tell you anything different. Oh and I'm also sorry that I didn't let you pay for ANYTHING when you were here. Miss you babe. Wish you were here with me. See you when I come there for spring break. That's right people, I'm coming to San Diego and you better watch out. If I hear that you were still messing with MY girl, you'll be sorry. I hope you understand? Well that's my comment, baby. Miss you again =)_

Gabriella smiled again, "Thank you for the comment, handsome."

"_Anything for you beauty," Troy smiled and then looked to see that his Dad was hanging at his doorway, "Um sweetie, my Dad wants to talk to me. I'll call you later."_

"Ok bye handsome," Gabriella smiled as she hung up but then heard someone cough behind her and she turned around to see her brother, "Hey Ty."

"I'm guessing you know that I called Troy," she nodded, "I'm sorry but I thought he just had to know. But I was thinking about something."

Gabriella looked at her confused, "What's that?"

Tyler smiled as he sat down on her bed with a smile on his face. This caused more confusion for her. Tyler then patted the spot next to him so she got up and walked over to sit next to Tyler. He grabbed her hand.

"I was thinking and I talked to Mom and Dad about this before," Tyler looked at her, "What do you think about…?"

**Ha-ha cliff hanger. I hope you liked this chapter. I know you all want to kill Josh Anderson but don't worry that will be the only time you see him, I think? ;) So what did Tyler want to talk to Gabriella about? What do you think he had to talk to her about? Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10: Live With Us

**So a lot of people commented on the last chapter which was the most response that I have gotten for this story which I'm pretty surprised at but happy. Many people guessed what Tyler was going to say but were you right? Many of the guesses were the same but were they right? Well it's time for you to find out if you were or were not.**

**Chapter 10**

**Live With Us**

_"I was thinking and I talked to Mom and Dad about this before," Tyler looked at her, "What do you think about…?"_

Gabriella looked at him, "About what?"

Tyler smiled, "About Troy staying here with us for the rest of your junior year and maybe possibly senior year as well if it works out."

"What?" She looked at him confused, "But how? He has his own schooling to do at East High."

"Yes but I also spoke to his parents and explained to them about your situation at school and how Troy made you feel when we were there," he smiled, "and they agreed and I'm going to guess that Troy's father was going to tell him the news right before I walked in here. Oh and also not only Troy would be staying with us but also his best friend Chad since I know Troy would need someone other than us to hang out with and since I'm the captain of the basketball team, I talked to coach and he agreed to let them on the team since he knows Troy's basketball history. So what do you say sis? You happy?"

Gabriella looked away to think about it for a few moments before she broke out in a grin. Tyler chuckled as he got tackled by his little sister with hugs. Gabriella kissed him on the cheek before pulling away.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled, "Have I told you lately that you are the best brother ever?"

"No not really," he chuckled before kissing her cheek, "but it's great to hear it once in awhile."

Gabriella giggled as she pushed Tyler playfully as he chuckled.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Wait," Troy looked at his father, "Chad and I are moving to San Diego? With the Montez's as in Tyler and Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes," Jack Bolton nodded with a smile on his face, "Tyler called me and told me about Gabriella's situation at school and also told me that you made a big impact on her when they were here. So we all thought that why should Gabriella have to keep dealing with it when she can have her boyfriend and his best friend to stick by her especially when senior year comes along because Tyler won't be there anymore."

Tyler shook his head, "How do you know so much about them?"

Jack smiled, "While your mother and I were on vacation, we actually met Tyler and Gabriella's parents and they told us about their children that were home by themselves most of the time. Then the phone call that I got during basketball practice ended up being a very long phone call with Tyler and then I talked to your mother and we all agreed that this would be a great thing. I then called Chad's parents and explained everything to them and they decided that it would be good as well so there you go. Chad and you will be living with your girlfriend and her brother. What do you think about that, son?"

"When do we leave?" Troy got up from his computer chair and went into his closet to grab a suitcase and came out of it looking at his father, "Well?"

His father chuckled, "In a few days."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Tyler and Gabriella were outside of the airport hanging by Tyler's car. Tyler looked at Gabriella who had a smile on her face and he smiled knowing she was going to be a much happier person this time.

Gabriella looked at Tyler and smiled at him before looking at one of the doors of the airport, the one that her boyfriend was going to walk through to stay with them. She couldn't be more excited. She was happy that Tyler, her parents, and his parents were ok with this, even Chad's parents were ok with it and he didn't even know her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Chad looked at him as they were retrieving their bags from the baggage claim, "I mean, we're in a place that we don't anyone except for your girlfriend and her brother and why am I here?"

Troy looked at him, "Dude, my parents and your parents explained everything to you. You'll like her and we'll be on the basketball team so chill dude, it's not like that much is changing. Plus everyone at East High know us, we need a new start if we want to get ready for college life."

"But dude, why did we have to move?" Chad looked at him as they started walking towards the exit, "I mean, why couldn't they move or at least just her move? We left our friends, team, and our parents when their parents aren't ever really home and she doesn't have friends so why did we have to move and not them?"

"Because Tyler is graduating in a few months and it's not easy to be a new senior at a new school. Plus it's easier for us to move because we don't have extra room when they do," Troy shook his head as they got outside to look for Tyler and Gabriella and he grinned when he saw them, "there they are."

Chad looked to see where Troy was looking and he nodded, "Dude, why are people mean to that girl? She's hot."

"And mine," Troy chuckled as he saw Chad nod quickly, "but yeah people are stupid."

Troy saw Tyler whisper something to Gabriella which made her look up quickly with a big smile on her face. Troy chuckled as him and Chad walked up to them. Troy placed his luggage down on the ground and went up to Gabriella.

"Well hello beautiful," he smiled.

"Hi handsome," Gabriella smiled as she placed her hands around his neck, "I missed you."

"It's been only a few days beautiful," Troy chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her lips but then pulled away, "but I missed you too."

Gabriella smiled as Tyler cleared his throat and they both looked at him, "I think we should head home."

"Right," Gabriella nodded as Troy pulled away and she saw Chad, "Oh hi."

Chad smiled and put his hand out, "You must be the Gabriella that I haven't stopped hearing about."

"That's me," Gabriella giggled as she shook his hand, "and you must be Chad."

Chad smiled as he took his hand back from Gabriella. Troy smiled as Chad gave him a nod for picking out the right girl and he also smiled knowing that they would probably become good friends. Troy then looked at Tyler who was putting the bags in his car and he went over to help him out which caused Gabriella to smile.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"And this will be your room Troy," Tyler opened the door to show Troy his room, "which is next to Gabriella's room."

Troy looked at Tyler, "Wow I thought you would be living in the room next to hers since you guys are so close."

"Hey I love my sister but," Tyler smirked as Gabriella was behind them, "it's enough to live with her but I just can't see her 24 hours a day. You haven't lived with her yet, you may get tired of her like I am."

Gabriella gasped and slapped Tyler, "Don't listen to him. Our parents decided to leave this room open when we were younger because we were too loud when we were younger."

"Eh that's what they told you," Tyler chuckled as he saw Gabriella's face, "well I'm going to go help Chad get settled in while I know you little sister can help out Troy. Now no funny business while I'm not in the room with you."

"Out!" Gabriella pointed the door and Tyler chuckled as he left the room and she turned around to see Troy laughing, "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "just even though I've only known you two for a week in person and haven't seen you since then, I missed your bickering."

Gabriella shook her head giggling before walking over to the bed and sitting down, "So how are you liking San Diego so far?"

Troy sat down next to her, "It's pretty good for what I've seen but most of all it's good because you're here."

"How did East High take the news that their two golden basketball players were leaving?"

"At first, not so well especially the girls," Gabriella pushed him playfully which caused him to chuckle, "but then my Dad talked to the school telling them that it had to be this way and not to worry about the basketball team because just because we're gone, doesn't mean that the season will be destroyed."

Gabriella nodded before looking down to the floor, "Are you sure you want to live here?"

"Of course," Troy smiled placing his arm around her, "when my father told me the idea, I was in that closet so fast that I don't even think my father could count to 2. I want to be here with you and don't worry about the people at school, you have now three protectors and if anyone messes with you, oh they will be sorry. Right Chad?"

Gabriella looked at him confused but he nodded his head to the door where Chad was hanging and he smiled as he walked in and sat on the other side of Gabriella and placed his arm also around her, "That is correct, my friend. Gabriella Montez, from this day forward, you are no longer my best friend's girlfriend, even though I only have known you for an hour, you are to be my sister and I'm going to call you Gabster when you can call me Chadster."

"Really?" Gabriella looked at Chad who nodded, "I guess you guys can stay, then."

"You guess?" Troy gave her a look and Gabriella giggled nodding her head, "Well now Ms. Montez, I don't like your attitude and I don't think Chad likes it either. Chad, I think my girlfriend needs to get tickled."

"What?" Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw the two guys smirk, "No!"

Tyler smirks coming in the room hearing everything they said, "Actually I think you need another hand to get her feet while you guys can get the rest of her."

"You wouldn't," she glared at her boyfriend.

"Oh I think he would, Gabster," Chad smirked as well as they started tickle Gabriella.

Gabriella fell backwards onto the bed laughing and screaming. The three guys looked at each other with a smirk on their faces and they kept on tickling Gabriella. Gabriella tried squirming away but having three basketball players doing it, there was no use. But to be honest, Gabriella hasn't had this fun in awhile, at least in San Diego, she hadn't had this fun before. This was definitely something new and she was enjoying it and hoped it would last.

**So what did you think? Not what you thought, heh? I originally was going to go with what most of you thought was going to happen like Tyler and Gabriella moving there but when I saw that many people thought that it was going to be like that, I wanted to change it because what's the fun of a cliff hanger when people already know what's going to happen?…lol…I hope you enjoyed. What do you think people at school are going to think? Please tell me what you think and leave a review. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11: Troy's Run In With Rock

**This chapter may be shorter than my other chapters. I wrote this in one of my notebooks since I didn't have a laptop for the past two days. Plus I didn't know what else to do for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 11**

**Troy's Run-In With Rock**

Troy looked at Gabriella, "You look worried."

"I don't know how people are going to react when they see you and Chad."

"Hey whatever their reaction is," he gave her a smile, "don't worry about it because as long as we have each other, it'll be alright."

Gabriella gave him a smile before nodding. This doesn't mean she isn't still worried because she is. What if they think she still paid him? What if more lies and rumors begin? She sighed which caused Troy to place his arm around her and pulled her close to him to reassure that everything was going to be ok.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Chad looked at the school in front of them. They both looked at each other with the same shocked face. They thought East High was big, but the school in front of them was humungous.

Chad looked at Gabriella, "How do you make your way through this school?"

"It was tough at first but," she shrugged, "you get used to it."

The two boys nodded before Troy placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, "Are you ready to get the school talking about your gorgeous boyfriend that you didn't pay for?"

"Sure," she nodded unsure.

Chad went on the other side of her and also placed his arm around her shoulders, "Hey relax a little. If they talk, we ignore unless they come up to us and are guys, we point them like the football captain."

Gabriella smiled slightly feeling more sure about this and then she heard Tyler's voice, "Alright lovebirds and best friend, let's go in there now because Troy and Chad need to get their schedules and stuff."

"Ok, let's go," she nodded as the four of them walked towards the school.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

As the four of them walked out of the office, heads were turned. People started wondering who the two new guys were especially the guy who had his arm around loner girl, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella noticed everyone looking at them and was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Troy noticed an uncomfortable Gabriella next to him so he leaned down to whisper in her hear, "Just relax Brie. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

She gave him a smile before looking forward and see the on the person she didn't want to see, "Rock…"

The three guys looked at her confused until they looked ahead of them. Tyler looked at him and shook his head. With the smirk on Rock's face, Troy and Chad knew exactly who this guy was.

"Well well well," he kept smirking, "I'm guessing you had to have a business meeting and needed to give the man his money. Oh and I see you also recruited Chad Danforth, the other superstar. Man, you must be paying them a lot, maybe I could get in with some of the cash. What do ya say?"

Tyler shook his head and went to stand in front of them but was stopped by Troy which caused Gabriella to be shocked. Troy took his arm away from around shoulders and walked a few steps forward. Chad was about to stand next to him but Troy shook his head. Rock's smirk got bigger as he saw Troy do this and he crossed his arms. People in the hallway were all now watching for what was going to happen.

"You must be Rock," Troy put a fake smile on his face, "I've heard about you."

Rock nodded still with the smirk on his face, "Good things, I bet."

"Yeah I heard you were spreading rumors about my girlfriend," he went up close to Rock, "let's get one thing straight. I don't need money to see that Gabriella is one of the most beautiful girls in the world and plus, she will probably make it farter in this world than you will and then you'll be sorry that you treated her like this. If I hear you or anyone in this school say anything about or to Gabriella, I will personally be the one you will have to answer to and not just me but also my best friend and Tyler. You won't want to mess all three of us," Troy smirked as he slowly backed away, "I mean, I did hear that Tyler punched you out pretty well. Imagine it all three of us. So do we understand ourselves now?"

Rock looked at him then at Tyler and Chad who had their arms crossed glaring at him before he looked back at Troy, "I'm not afraid of you so, I'll tell you this, Bolton, bring it on."

"Oh I'll bring it on," he nodded glaring at him, "I don't believe in violence unless it's needed, but if I find that it's needed, I won't be afraid to do it."

"Whatever Bolton," Rock shook his head before walking away.

Troy turned around and walked up to Gabriella and placed his arms around her waist, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she nodded placing her arms around his neck, "Thank you."

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about," he gave her a smile before placing a kiss on her forehead, "you got me babe and I'm not going anywhere."

Gabriella looked up in his eyes as he moved his hands up to her face, "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," he chuckled as he looked around the hallways seeing people were still looking at them, "What? Never seen a couple showing affections to each other? Move on."

People saw he was serious so they all went back to what they were doing before the four walked away from the office. Gabriella smiled at this and realized that things were going to be ok if she had Troy Bolton by her side.

**So short! I hate these short chapters…lol…but this was just a filler and of course we needed the first run-in with Rock and Troy, didn't we? Of course we did. I want to let you all know that I will be moving my unfinished YouTube series here since I don't really have time to make videos anymore. So if you could, please check out those stories as well, you should watch the first parts on my YouTube channel first so you know where there stories are at. The stories, if you want to get a head start, are Invisible, I Fell in Love With the Substitute, The Reason, and Through Time. My YouTube link is on my profile page. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12: Gabriella's Hide Out

**Hey guys. It's been awhile since I wrote a chapter for Chat Room Love. I didn't know what to do for the next chapter but now I have an idea. It won't be that long of a chapter because it's not a big chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Gabriella's Hide Out**

Troy was walking the halls looking for his girlfriend. It's been a week since Troy and Chad has moved to San Diego and everyone was getting used of them being around. Gabriella was even being less picked on instead of Rock who is the only one that is causing problems but Troy, Chad, and Tyler are always around to stop anything. But right now, Troy was looking for Gabriella who he hasn't seen since first period.

He was about to give up until he heard someone singing through a door. This caused him to be confused until he stepped closer to the door and kept hearing the singing voice of an angel. He didn't know who it was but he sort of had a feeling of who it was so he slowly opened the door and found stairs in front of him. He looked around before he stepped in and closed the door quietly before walking up the stairs slowly. As he reached the top, he looked to the right and saw his beautiful girlfriend singing as she was sitting on a bench.

He smiled before he walked all the way up and showed himself, "Now why have I not heard that my beautiful girlfriend can sing like an angel?"

Gabriella stopped and looked at him shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Troy smiled at her before he walked over and sat next to her, "What are you doing up here?"

She shrugged, "I always come up here when I just want to be alone or away from people."

"Even from me?" Gabriella shrugged again looking at him, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I swear," she gave him a small smile, "I'm just really used to being up here. This is my hide out that I only know about since I am a part of the science club and didn't tell any other members."

Troy gave her a smile before kissing her cheek, "So hide out huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded before looking around, "this is the rooftop garden, not even my brother knows that I come up here."

"Wow," he smiled placing his arm around his girlfriend, "now about the singing…"

Gabriella sighed looking at him, "No one knows that I sing, also not even Tyler. If they knew, they would I don't know, treat me differently."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Maybe," she looked away, "it might give Rock something to use against me."

"Hey," Troy moved her face towards him using his hand, "nothing Rock does will make people think of you differently. Not even me. I told you, Chad and I will take care of you. We both care about you and Chad thinks of you like a sister and no one messes with a guy's sister. You should let people see your talent and maybe they will treat you better."

"I like to have a hidden talent," she giggled slightly.

"Well you're going to have to let that hidden talent out," he kissed her nose, "because I love your voice. You have a voice like an angel and you should let people hear it. Hey who knows, maybe you will become a pop star and show these people that they can't let anything get to you anymore."

She rolled her eyes a little, "Troy…"

"What?" He shrugged, "I'm serious."

"Whatever," Gabriella leaned into his body, "I love having you here."

"Well I love being here with you," he pulled her closer to him, "I don't think there is anywhere else that I would rather be."

Gabriella looked up at him, "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," Troy leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips before pulling away placing his forehead on her forehead, "you don't need to thank me anymore. I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to make sure that you are ok, no matter what."

She gave him a smile before hearing the bell, "We should go."

"Fine," he chuckled before standing up and taking her hand as they walked down the stairs and back into the hallways.

Gabriella thought about what Troy said about showing people her hidden talent. She didn't know if she should or how people would react to it. She looked at Troy who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and knew that no matter what happens, he would always be there for her. Maybe she should show her hidden talent, at least to her brother.

**I hate this chapter…lol…I hoped it was going to be written better but I didn't know what happened. I already told you that it was going to be short and here it is. A short chapter. I need ideas for this story as well. Please leave some ideas in your reviews and I'll think them over. Thank you. **


	14. Chapter 13: Bowling Night

**I know, I know. Where has this story been? It's been a month. Well I didn't have any ideas for this story. Well I kind of think I did…wait, I remember! Ok now I have an idea for this but that might be next chapter because I don't remember exactly what I was going to have Gabriella do. I know probably sing but don't remember what song or how. So enjoy this chapter. Just know that I have an idea for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Bowling Night**

Tyler plopped down on the couch next to Gabriella and looked at her, "You know what I was thinking?"

"Oh no, you're thinking?" Gabriella looked at her brother, "that's not a good think. I think we're in trouble."

"You're not funny," he glared at her before continuing, "it's Saturday night and you know what we haven't done in awhile?"

Gabriella thought back and tried to think of what Tyler was talking about but then shrugged as she shook her head, "Uh no."

"Bowling," he smiled, "we should see if those East High basketball stars have what it takes to beat us Montez."

"Bowling?" Tyler nodded his head and she sighed, "Ty, we haven't bowled in like a few years."

"Yeah before Mom and Dad got their promotion and started traveling the world, also before I got my license," Tyler sighed giving her a look, "come on Gabs, you can't say you haven't missed bowling. We used to have so much fun every Saturday. It was our family thing. Let's do it tonight and then maybe we can start a new tradition. Montez versus East High stars."

Gabriella sighed before seeing her brother's face, "How do you know they would want to go?"

"Because I know Troy would do anything his precious girlfriend would want to do so I think you would be able to talk him into and besides they're in our town now, they have nothing else to do," Tyler gave her a smirk, "plus what would Chad do here by himself? Besides he looks like the kind of guy that doesn't like staying by himself in an unknown area so go go, do what your favorite brother tells you and let's go bowling!'

"You're my only brother," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "but fine."

Tyler placed a kiss on Gabriella's cheek, "I knew you couldn't say no to me."

"You'll see," she gave him a smirk before getting up and walked up the stairs knocking on Troy's door until she heard the 'come in' so she walked in seeing the two guys lying on the bed, "ok maybe my brother's idea is a good idea because you two look like two lazy bones."

Chad looked over at the door to see Gabriella with her arms crossed, "There's nothing to do. I thought you're brother was like the king at your school, why isn't there a party going on?"

"Because my brother isn't a party guy and besides he likes to spends his weekends with his favorite girl," she gave Chad a little look before giggling, "also Saturday nights used to be family nights until the parents got promoted."

"Whatever," Chad groaned, "it's so boring here."

"Grow up," Troy pushed his friend before standing up walking over to Gabriella placing his arm around her shoulders looking over to Chad, "I think my girlfriend was trying to tell us something."

"Actually I was," she smiled up to Troy before looking at Chad, "since Saturday nights used to be family nights, we used to go bowling and have a little competition between the parents and the kids. Tyler was actually thinking that we could do the same tonight and see if you two have what it takes to keep up with us, Montez kids."

"I think that sounds like a plan," Troy smiled placing a kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella smiled before looking at Chad again, "What do you say Chadster? Up for some competition?"

"I'm down," he nodded getting up from the bed but not before he turned the TV off, "it's better than lying around here all night bored out of my mind."

"Well then I'll let you two get ready," Gabriella leaned up to place a kiss on Troy's cheek and started backing out of the room with a smirk on her face, "you don't know what you boys got yourself into."

Chad looked at Troy as the door opened, "What did she mean by that?"

"Probably nothing," Troy shook his head chuckling nervously, "just probably trying to get us nervous about bowling them tonight."

"Right," Chad nodded his head, "we better win!"

Troy shook his head at his friend as they went to grab their sneakers placing them on. Troy smiled knowing this was going to be fun. He hasn't bowled in probably five years or even more. As they both had their sneakers on, they left Troy's room heading down the stairs. What they saw was something they didn't expect.

"Are you kidding me?" Chad looked at the two siblings shocked, "You have matching bowling shirts?"

"Oh did Gabriella forget to mention that Saturday nights was also family league nights?" Tyler gave the two guys a smirk, "Don't worry, we'll take an easy on you."

Gabriella giggled, "I told you that you didn't know what you were getting yourselves into."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy smiled as he just made a spare. He turned around to give Chad a high-five as he walked by. He saw Gabriella sitting down so he walked over sitting down next to her placing his arm around her. Gabriella looked at him smiling but then looked at the lane as she watched her brother knock 8 pins down.

"Have I mentioned how cute you look in your bowling shirt?"

"Nope," she giggled looking at him, "but thank you."

Troy smiled leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I mean, extremely cute."

Gabriella blushed looking at him pushing him away playfully while giggling, "Stop it."

"Awe is someone blushing," Gabriella blushed even more but turned her head away from Troy, "awe, I think someone is."

Tyler turned to see Gabriella giggling and blushing and even though he loved the scene in front of him because he loved seeing his sister happy but they were playing a game now, "Yo lovebirds, we're playing a game here. You can do what you lovebirds do later after us Montez beat your butts."

"Fine," Gabriella rolled her eyes at her brother before looking at Troy before standing up, "Sorry he can get competitive especially when we're up against someone new."

Troy saw that he was up as well so he stood up and walked with Gabriella over to retrieve their balls, "I know the feeling. Chad's the same way."

"So I guess you and I are the only ones here that want to actually just to have fun," Gabriella shrugged as she took her ball, got on the lane and got ready to throw the ball which she did and it knocked all the balls down so she jumped before walking back and looked at Troy, "or maybe that's just you."

"Oh the competitive side of you, heh?" Gabriella nodded as she sat back down in the seat after receiving a high-five from her brother, "Well don't forget, I was the number one basketball player in New Mexico so," Troy turned to face the pins and did his move which also caused the pins to knock down so he smirked before turning around to see Gabriella shaking her head, "I also can get a strike that easily and be competitive just like my darling girlfriend."

She giggled shaking her head again before looking at Tyler whispering in his ear. Tyler grinned nodding his head before standing up. Troy grew confused as he saw Tyler go onto the lane so he went to sit next to Gabriella still confused.

"What did you tell him?"

She smiled, "Oh just some pep talk because right now I want to beat my boyfriend and his best friend's butt without taking an easy on you which we were but right now we're no longer doing that."

"Uh-oh," Troy pretended to be scared, "Like I'm so scared."

Tyler just did a turkey in the final frame of the first game and Gabriella saw the look on Troy's face, "You should be babe."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy shook his head as he plopped down on the couch, "I can't believe that just happened."

"I told you that you didn't know what you guys were getting yourselves into," Gabriella plopped down next to Troy who placed his arm around her shoulders.

Chad shook his head sitting on the TV chair and reclined it placing his feet up, "Ugh I never felt so sore since the first practice of high school basketball."

"Dude you're totally overreacting," Tyler shook his head as he sat on the same couch as Troy and Gabriella, "it's just bowling."

Chad then nodded, "Ok so maybe I'm overreacting but when you two started getting really into the game, I wanted to try so I started throwing the ball a little too hard for my arm's liking."

Troy chuckled before yawning, "Ugh it's almost midnight, I'm tired."

"Same here," Gabriella nodded cuddling up to Troy.

Troy placed his arm around Gabriella's torso pulling her closer to him as he closes his eyes. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest before closing her eyes. Tyler saw this and smiled as he stood up, reached for a blanket and slowly put it over the couple and looked at Chad who was also getting up. Chad nodded as Tyler nodded towards the stairs so they slowly went towards the stairs but not before Tyler shutting off the lights leaving Troy and Gabriella on the couch sleeping together. It was a long bowling night that needed a nice sleep together.

**I have no idea where I got this idea from but it's something right? I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out but I do have an idea of what is going to happen like I said at the top. What do you think is going to happen next? Will Rock bother them again? Will any drama start for the foursome that they have become? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14: Love

**Alright, here is the next chapter of Chat Room Love. I figured out the song that I wanted to put in the chapter so I hope you enjoy it but that chapter will be next chapter. It's April 21****st**** and that means it's my birthday! I am 18 today so for my birthday, I hope to get lots of reviews. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

**Love**

Troy smiled as he looked at the girl lying next to him. Gabriella was having trouble sleeping the night before so she asked if she could lay with him for the night. He couldn't believe that the girl in his arms was all his, he also still couldn't believe people at school were so mean or at least were so mean. Things changed when Troy and Chad started going there but nothing really major except the fact that Gabriella wasn't getting picked on as much.

He saw Gabriella stirring a little so he moved his hand her to her cheek caressing it slowly as she slowly opened her eyes, "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning," she gave a small yawn before smiling up at her boyfriend, "how long have you been awake and were you staring at me the whole time?"

"It's only been about ten minutes," Troy smiled before kissing her forehead, "and yes I was staring at how beautiful and peaceful my baby looked when she was sleeping especially when she's sleeping next to me."

"Awe you're so sweet," Gabriella gave him a smile before sitting up a little, "what do we have plans for today?"

Troy smiled before kissing her on the cheek, "I was thinking that we could have a date night, just you and me. We haven't had a you and me time since well since you were in Albuquerque on our first date."

"You're right," she nodded her head, "that sounds like a good plan. What are we going to do?"

Troy thought about it before smiling, "How about we just go out to dinner, just to spend time together and talk about us, the world, anything?"

"Sounds good," she smiled before leaning up to place a kiss on his lips before pulling away slowly getting out of the bed, "I have to get ready."

He looked at her confused, "But the date isn't in like ten hours."

"Yes but I'm a girl," she leaned onto the bed kissing his lips again, "and you know how girls get when they are getting ready for a date. Plus I'm not going to spend all ten hours getting ready for the date, I'll hang out with you and the guys but then I know you will be talking to the guys even that brother of mine."

"You're right," Troy chuckled before plopping up onto his elbow looking at his girlfriend, "and I actually like talking to your brother. I have always wanted an older brother so now I sort of have one and it's kind of nice."

Gabriella smiled before walking over to the room door but then turned to look at her boyfriend, "Just behave with them."

"Maybe," he winked at her before she rolled her eyes and walked out which caused him to chuckle, "God, I love that woman."

_Wait, what? Did I just say love? Oh my god. Do I love Gabriella? I mean, yeah I know I like her, her hair, her eyes, the way she smiles, the way she talks, her personality. I guess I like everything about her which she doesn't really make it hard to do. Maybe I do love her. Should I tell her? What if I scare her? Maybe I should just think about it before I do tell her._

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Wait," Tyler looked at Troy as he caught the basketball and held it into his hands, "you love my sister?"

Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I mean, I think I do. I thought about it and there is no other girl that makes me feel the way she does. I like everything about her but then that like turned to me loving everything about her. I would do anything for her. If she cries, it hurts me. If anyone messed with her, I would have to mess with that person especially if that person is Rock. God, what is she doing to me?"

"Ok listen," Troy looked at Tyler, "she's my sister but I can see that you need an older brother advice so I'm going to pretend that she's not my sister at the moment," Troy nodded his head, "Here's what I would do. I would think about everything that I love about the girl which apparently you already have. I would also think about what I would do if anything happened to her, which also you have done. Last I would think about how long I have known the girl and if it's the right time or if I think that the girl would be ready for those three words."

Troy gave Tyler a small smile, "Since you have known her longer, do you think she would be ready for the three words?"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella knocked on the bedroom door before walking in, "Chad could I talk to you?"

"Sure," Chad nodded his head patting the spot next to him on the bed and she sat down next to him, "What's up, Gabs?"

"I would normally go to Tyler about this but since you've known Troy longer, I wanted to know what you think," Chad nodded his head to tell her to keep going, "have you ever been in love?"

"Woh love?" Gabriella nodded her head which caused him to be shocked, "well not exactly since well I never had a girlfriend before. I know Troy has told you about what kind of guy I was back in East High but after seeing Troy with you, it made me realize that maybe it would be nice to be with one girl but anyways back to the love question. What made you ask that question?"

"Because I think I could be in love with Troy," she looked down nervously, "I never felt this way before about a guy, at least I never had a chance since no guy before Troy wanted to deal with me but everything he does, he makes me feel special. I just, I don't want to tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, then I would feel totally stupid and it could get awkward."

"Ok here's what I think," Gabriella looked up at Chad, "the way I see Troy with you is like he's whipped. Right when his Dad said that he was moving here to be with you, I don't think I ever seen him that excited and that was like the day after he found out. But before that happened, he was upset because you weren't there with him, it was like you took apart of Troy with you. He couldn't stop looking at his phone to see if you texted him or anything. Now that we moved here, he is like a little kid on Christmas, only not just on one day but every day. He is very protective of you like a boyfriend should be but I mean, very protective of you, like I never seen him before. He cares for you so much. I wouldn't be surprised if he told you that he loved you too because honestly I just looked out the window to see your brother and Troy playing one-on-one but then they just stopped out of nowhere looking like they were having a serious older brother younger brother talk that you would normally have if you had an older brother. I think, he's having the same problem as you kid, so if you think it's right, then tell him because I think your relationship with him will stronger."

"Thanks Chaddy," she giggled before kissing his cheek, "who knew you had it in you?"

"Yeah I know," he nodded his head chuckling before looking at her, "but don't mention it. I just want to see Troy happy and also you because you've grown to be like a little sister to me and no one messes with a guy's little sister."

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, "Believe me, I know that feeling. I've been Tyler's little sister for sixteen years."

Chad chuckled shaking his head, then Gabriella kissed his cheek again before getting up and left the room thinking about what she was going to do. Little did she know, her boyfriend was also thinking about the same thing. _What will happen if I told him/her that I loved him/her?"_

**So what did you think? This is getting ready for the next chapter. Do you think Troy and Gabriella will tell each other that they love the other person? What do you think will happen at the date? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15: Open Mic Date Night

**So here is the next chapter of Chat Room Love. This is where the date is going to happen. Is the couple going to admit their love for each other? What do you think? Well, there is no time to think because here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 **

**Open Mic Date Night**

Troy was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for his beautiful date. He was nervous. He knew something was going to happen tonight, either he tells Gabriella that he loves her and she says it back or it goes the other way around and she doesn't say it back. Troy hoped that she would say it back, not that he plans on telling her tonight but after talking to Tyler, he knew that he will find the right moment to tell her and he hoped that it was the perfect moment.

Gabriella walked into the living room and saw that Troy was thinking hard about something, "Uh Troy?"

He shook his head before looking up to see Gabriella and he smiled before standing up and walked over to her taking her hand, "Wow you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled as he kissed her cheek, "are you ok? It looked like you were thinking hard when I walked in here."

"Oh I was just thinking about the date," Troy nodded his head half lying, "are you ready to go?"

Gabriella nodded her head and felt that there was someone else in the room so she turned around to see Tyler smiling, "Why you so smiley?"

"No reason," he shook his head before giving Troy a look before walking out of the living room.

"Weird," she shrugged before looking at Troy, "but then again, he's my brother and is always weird."

Troy chuckled before kissing her cheek and they head toward the door. Troy opened the door and Gabriella walked out and as he was closing the door, he saw Tyler and Chad standing there both giving him a look, telling him that the night was perfect to tell her. Both looks were for different reasons since Tyler knew how Troy felt and Chad knew how Gabriella felt. Troy nodded his head before walking out of the door to join his date heading to his car.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Gabriella were shown to their seats and they both sat down as the waitress placed the menus on the table and excused herself and Gabriella looked at Troy, "A restaurant?"

"Well yeah," he nodded his head, "I mean our first date was at the spot so I thought maybe we should do the next at a restaurant."

"I like that idea," she nodded her head before picking up the menu as did Troy.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So how do you think the date of my sister and your best friend is going?" Tyler looked at Chad as he passed him the ball.

"Hopefully well," Chad nodded his head shooting the ball towards the basket before looking at Tyler, "I mean, I know it will go well but it could be a different kind of date."

"I know what you mean," he nodded his head going after the ball but stopped before turning towards Chad, "Wait, how do I know what you mean?" What are you talking about?"

Chad sighed knowing he was not supposed to say anything, "I wasn't supposed to say anything unless it actually happens but I will. Gabriella is in love with Troy."

"Really? Tyler gave him a smile and Chad nodded a head, "Troy is in love with Gabriella."

"Wow maybe one of them will say something," Tyler nodded his head in agreement, "Isn't this weird? My best friend went to you for advice and your sister came to me for advice."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess they thought since we knew the other better, to ask that person what they thought."

"True," Chad nodded his head then to the ball, "let's play ball."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The waitress smiled looking at the young couple as she started clearing the table, "You know, Saturday nights are open mic nights. One of you or both of you should go up there."

"Eh I'm not really a singer," Troy shook his head smiling politely to the waitress before looking at Gabriella, "but she is."

"Troy," Gabriella gave him a look before looking at the waitress, "I'm not that good."

"Yes you are," she looked at her boyfriend, "Gabs, I heard you that day on the rooftop. You're more than good. You're amazing."

Gabriella sighed before remembering what Chad told her that day. _If you really want to tell Troy that you love him, you should do it in a way that both of you will remember it and a way where Troy won't chicken out when you do say it. _Gabriella looked at Troy who was giving her a smile and then she looked at the waitress before getting up from her seat which sort of shocked Troy for a moment and watched her walk the direction where the waitress told her to go.

Troy then saw a guy who looked like he was in his thirties step onto the stage where there was a microphone and he started talking, "Hey everybody! As most of you know, Saturday nights are open mic nights and we have a volunteer to start our Saturday night starting. Let's give a round of applause for Gabriella Montez who will be singing and original."

Gabriella smiled softly as the guy walked off and she walked on nodding her head towards the people who were giving her a small applause and she grabbed the microphone off the stand, "First I want to say that this is my first time singing in front of people so I hope I don't fall off the stage," there were some laughs at that has she also giggled but then looked at Troy, "I wanted to dedicate this song to my boyfriend for whom I wrote this song for. I hope you like it."

There was a band in the back of the stage that did all the songs for the open mic and before Gabriella went up onto the stage, she talked to the band through the song so right now they started playing the music. Gabriella looked at Troy who gave her a smile and a wink to give her some reassurance that she was going to do good.

_Here's how it goes  
Boy meets girl  
Girl leaves boy  
That's all I know  
All I've done, all my life_

'Cause throughout my history  
I've only been with jerks  
Who couldn't take it  
But you see the picket fence  
A swing on the front porch with us two on it

When I believe that nothing lasts forever  
You stay with me, keeping us together  
And make me feel like I never, ever wanna give you up  
'Til now, I've always been a quitter

You rescued me  
Saved my life, just in time  
Saw past all my issues and scars  
And made me try

'Cause ohhh, the way you're kissing me makes it hard to breathe  
But I still like it  
Oh, oh, it truly feels like a dream  
You know exactly how I want it

When I believe that nothing lasts forever  
You stay with me, keeping us together  
And make me feel like I never, ever wanna give you up  
'Til now, I've always been a quitter  


_I've always been a quitter_

When I believe that nothing lasts forever  
You stay with me, keeping us together  
And make me feel like I never, ever wanna give you up  
'Til now, I've always been a quitter  


_I've always been a quitter_

During the song, everyone was nodding to the beat and as it ended, people stood up giving Gabriella a standing ovation and she smiled at everyone as she bowed and she spoke into the mic looking directly at Troy, "Ok I can't believe I'm really going to say this in front of a bunch of strangers but someone did tell me that to do this in a special way where we wouldn't forget it so here I go. This song is called Quitter and I know if I never have met you, my boyfriend Troy, I would have eventually quit trying to show that I am like everyone. Troy, you make me feel special and I honestly don't know what I would have done without you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Troy Bolton," she saw the shocked expression on Troy's face before looking at everyone else, "Thank you."

She placed the microphone before walking off the stage and slowly walked over to the table with Troy with a lot of nerves going through her body and she could feel eyes on her knowing people were interested of what was going to happen. Gabriella glanced at Troy before sitting down in her seat but only for moment since she was pulled up from her seat and before she knew it, there were lips on hers in a passionate kiss. She placed her arms around the person's neck knowing that it wasn't anyone other than her boyfriend. Gabriella heard everyone clapping but she was more focused on what was happening with Troy.

Troy slowly pulled back placing his forehead against Gabriella's forehead looking in her eyes, "I love you too. I was planning on telling you tonight but I was so nervous that you wouldn't say it back but yes I love you. I love you so damn much, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as he said this and she placed a kiss on his lips before they sat back down in their seats to finish their perfect date. Troy reached over to hold Gabriella's hand and they just looked at each other in the eyes. If you just saw these two, you would've thought they have been together for years instead of a month. They really did fall in love fast but you can't stop from falling when it's the right person, no matter how long you have been dating.

**Ok I know I should end this when they go back home but I thought that was the perfect ending to the chapter. So what did you think? Did you like this chapter? What did you think of the Troy and Gabriella moments when they told each other that they loved each other? What is going to happen next? Please leave a review. Thank you!**

**P.S. The song in this chapter is Quitter by Carrie Underwood. I do not own the song and all rights go to the rightful owners. You may want to look up the song to get the feel of it. **


	17. Chapter 16: Never Get Tired of Saying It

**So as you see I'm updating a lot of my stories this weekend and I thought about Chat Room Love. This may be a short chapter but these updates are just to let you know that the stories are still here and I haven't forgotten you all. I just have been busy with senior year of high school stuff and I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update these stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading this stories, as well the other stories.**

**Chapter 16**

**Never Get Tired of Saying It**

"Good morning," Gabriella walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face as she saw her brother standing over by the oven making breakfast, "what's for breakfast this morning, my favorite brother in the entire world?"

"Uh pancakes?" Tyler turned around to see a very happy Gabriella in front of him, "Ok what the hell did you eat last night at the restaurant?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Gabriella giggled before shrugging, "Can't a girl be happy?"

"Yes a girl can," he nodded his head with a little frightened face, "but I don't I have ever and I mean ever seen you this happy before and it's kind of scaring me."

Gabriella smiled before walking over to Tyler giving him a hug, "I love you big brother."

Tyler felt a little awkward hugging his sister and he pushed her away a little before placing his hand on her forehead, "Are you sick? Did you eat something funny? What have you done to my sister?"

"Nothing," she shook her head giggling before slapping him playfully, "I'm just very happy."

Chad walked into the kitchen with a very happy Troy walking behind him, "Oh my God, why are you so cheery this morning? Can't you shut up?"

"Oh no, not him too," Tyler looked at Troy who had a big grin on his face before looking at Chad, "I'm scared."

"You're scared?" Chad shook his head, "I have been awake for about two hours now because Mr. Happy over there won't shut up because he is so happy."

Tyler looked over at Troy and then to his sister who were looking at each other big smiles, "Ok seriously something had to happen on their date last night and I'm not letting you two leave this kitchen or house until you tell us what happened!"

Gabriella giggled before walking over to Troy placing her arms around his neck, "Good morning, Troy."

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled placing his hands around her waist before leaning in to give her a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away, "I love you."

She smiled before repeating the same words, "I love you too."

Tyler looked at Chad and they both nodded their heads now understanding why they were both so happy this morning. Tyler was actually relieved that it really didn't have anything to do with the food and it was Troy. He was relieved because he wouldn't have to take her to the hospital to get her checked out, neither of them.

"Ok now I get it," they both looked to see Tyler smiling, "it's about time that you two told each other that you loved each other but could you lie down your happiness. You kind of scared us."

"Sorry," Troy chuckled before turning towards them placing an arm around Gabriella's shoulders, "I'm just happy."

"We both are," Gabriella nodded her head before looking at Troy with a smile, "I love you."

"I will never get tired of hearing that," he placed a kiss on her head, "I love you too."

"Ok that's enough now," Chad shook his head looking at Tyler, "what's for breakfast?"

Tyler chuckled as he set the plates on the table showing that he made pancakes. Everyone sat around the table eating the pancakes with Troy and Gabriella telling them how they told each other that they loved each other leaving out the singing part because Gabriella wanted to surprise everyone and she kind of had an idea of how to do so.

**Ok so this isn't the best chapter but it's just a filler. I still hoped that you enjoyed it. I don't know how much longer this story will go on for because I'm running out of ideas. What do you think will happen next? Please leave a review. Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 17: Living the Life I Never Imag

**So here is the next chapter of Chat Room Love. As you noticed, I'm updating a lot this week. One is because I have graduated high school and now it's summer time so I have time. Second is because I am going away next week and will be gone for about ten days and probably won't upload during that week. On the ride to where I'm going, I might work on some stories so that I will have lots of upload to give you when I come back. But for right now, enjoy this next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Living the Life I Never Imagined**

It's been a few months since Troy and Gabriella told each other that they loved each other and junior year was coming to an end meaning Tyler was graduating. Also there is a possibility that Troy and Chad may go back to Albuquerque, yes it was up to them if they wanted to stay for senior year but what if they didn't? This is what has been on Gabriella's mind for the past few weeks. She was worried of what will happen. If Troy and Chad leave, Tyler graduates, who will she have? She will have no one at school with her and it will give Rock the opportunity to really get on her and even the rest of the guys. It will be worse than before Troy and Chad got there and she wasn't ready for that. The worst part in this whole thing is that Tyler, Troy, and Chad have no idea what she was thinking about and she was trying not to let them know about it.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was sitting on the patio by herself watching the three guys playing basketball. She placed her hand up to her cheek sighing because she was bored and also knew this was probably not going to last that much longer. Tyler looked up to the patio and noticed this so he excused himself from the game before walking up to the patio and sitting next to his sister.

"What's up sis?"

She looked to her side and noticed Tyler sitting there, "Not much. Just bored watching you three play."

"That's not everything," he shook his head while she looked down, "come on you can tell me. I'm your brother, I know when something is bothering you."

"Ok fine," Gabriella looked at her brother, "Ty…I'm living the life I never imagined but that's because I have you, Troy, and Chad by my side. What is going to happen when you graduate and go off to college? What if Troy and Chad decide that they don't want to stay here for senior year and go back being wildcats? Who will I have left? No one. Rock and the other people at school will see this as an opportunity to be just like the way they were before they came only worst because I won't have you either."

"Gabs," Tyler was shocked at what just came out of his sister's mouth, he didn't know this was bothering her, "How long have you been thinking about this?"

Gabriella looked out at the two guys who were still playing basketball, "For the past few weeks."

"Sis why didn't you tell me?" He made her look at him, "I could've helped you. Gabriella, you will never lose me. Even if I'm going to college, I will still be here living with you since well Mom and Dad are still what they are doing. For Troy and Chad, you don't know what they are thinking about because who knows, they may stay. Even if they don't, you will still have Troy because he loves you and won't let the distance stop you two from loving each other. Believe me, I can see it in his face. Don't let something like junior year ending ruin everything you two have and what we have as brother and sister. I love you Gabriella, nothing is going to change that. Can you believe me?"

"I believe that you love me but I don't know about the other things. I really don't," she stood up and looked at him, "I love you but I don't know."

He saw the tears in her eyes as she wiped one away before walking inside the house. Tyler watched her walk into the house and he sighed knowing this point was going to come. She was finally happy and now she might not be anymore. He shook his head before standing up. He wasn't going to let that happen, not again, not anymore so he jogged down the stairs over to the guys grabbing the ball after it went into the hoop, Troy and Chad looked at him confused.

"We need to talk."

**So what did you think? I know it's short, but of course I wanted a cliff hanger and this would've been the only way to do it. So is Gabriella going to be ok in the end? Will Troy and Chad leave to go back to Albuquerque? What is Tyler going to do? What do you think is going to happen next? Please let me know what you think in a review. Thank you! **


	19. Chapter 18: Not Going Anywhere

**So I haven't really thought this through of what I wanted to do for this chapter so once again, I'm going to wing it. I'm back from my week off. Ok so I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Not Going Anywhere**

It was a few days later after Gabriella told Tyler her feelings about the end of the school year coming. She didn't say anything to Troy about what she was thinking about. Right now, she was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling, not wanting to get up but then she heard someone knocking on the door.

Gabriella sighed before looking at the door and then beck up at the ceiling, "Come in."

Without looking, the door opened and Tyler walked in and saw her lying on the bed before closing the door and walked over to the bed taking a seat on the edge looking at Gabriella, "You know, it's morning and we have school. Why aren't you up yet?"

"I just woke up," she looked at Tyler, "are they up yet?"

Tyler nodded his head, "Gabriella if you don't want Troy to know that something is bothering you than you should hype up and get out of that bed to get changed and get ready for school because there is only two weeks left and my genius of a sister needs to be going out for her possibly last final exams because I'm pretty sure that next year, this time, you won't have to worry about them because you will be exempt."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Gabriella giggled before sitting up looking at him, "I love you Tyler."

"And I love you too," he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek before looking in her eyes, "don't ever forget that. No matter where I am, you will always be my number one girl, any girlfriend of mine that has a problem with that, well she'll just have to deal with it or find another guy."

Gabriella smiled kissing his cheek before getting up from the bed and walked over to her dress but then turned around to face him, "You didn't say anything to Troy and Chad, right?"

"Would I do that to you?" Gabriella gave him a look and Tyler crossed his fingers behind his back, "Of course not."

She rolled her eyes at the grin on his face before she turned around to look through her drawers to find something to wear for that day of school. Tyler smiled before getting up from her bed and walked out of Gabriella's room with a grin on his face. Today was the day that Gabriella's thoughts were going to go away, at least part one of her thoughts.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I didn't know that there was an assembly today," Gabriella grew confused as she sat down on one of the auditorium chair between Tyler and Chad, "and where is Troy?"

Tyler gave Chad a look behind Gabriella's head before Chad looked at Gabriella, "Oh he had to do something for the basketball coach. He said that he will be here in a few minutes but he'll be here."

"Ok," Gabriella nodded her head before looking towards the stage missing the looks between Tyler and Chad, "I wonder what's going on."

Tyler looked at Gabriella before settling into his seat, "We'll just have to wait and see."

As the final seats of the auditorium were done being filled, Mr. Roberts, the principal walked up to the stage to grab onto the microphone and started speaking into it, "Ok so this assembly was unexpected but I had three people come up to me asking me if they could do what they are going to do and they gave me a good reason. These three gentlemen, yes they are three guys came to me and said that they wanted to do something special for this one girl who means a lot to them. This girl has gone through a lot in this school, she has always been known as the smart one and then the geeky one to the bullies but I'm telling you right now, no one has the right to be bullied just because they are smart or because they could be better than you in what they do. They should be treated with the same respect that you expect from other people. This girl has three friends that care for her more than anything else, her brother, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's best friend and she is afraid that she could lose each of them but these three guys want to show her that no matter what happens, she won't lose them. So if you will all give the stage your attention, I believe that you will learn more about this girl and these guys and will change your point of view about her so if Troy Bolton, Tyler Montez, and Chad Danforth could get started, it would be great."

Gabriella's eyes widened before she saw Tyler and Chad getting up from their seats. She looked up at them with confusion written in her eyes but Tyler just smiled at her before walking past her and out of the seat section before going to the center aisle walking down to the bottom of the seats to set up a white screen that was on the stage already and then the projector. Chad set it up and looked up on the stage to give Troy the thumbs up so he walked out onto the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Ok so everyone knows me as the new guy who is on the basketball team and also geeky Gabriella's boyfriend but I'm here to let you know that yes, she may be smart but that's just who she is. There is more to Gabriella that none of you actually let yourselves find out so we're here to show you that Gabriella. The Gabriella that I fell in love with," Troy smiled before catching Gabriella's eyes with his as he continued, "also I want to show Gabriella how much we love her and to let her know that I'm not going anywhere. Gabriella Montez, you have nothing to worry about because once the school year ends, I'm staying here with you. I know that we're only juniors in high school soon to be seniors but I'm in love with you and there is no one out there for, I know this which is why I'm not going to leave you to face the people at this school alone. I love you Gabriella Montez and I kind of wrote a song for you to know you that I promise to always love you and while the song is going on, there will be a video behind me of the girl I love which was created by her brother and my best friend so let's get this started."

The crowd started clapping their hands and Gabriella was looking shocked because she had no idea that this was going to happen. She couldn't believe Tyler told them how she was feeling, well she kind of could tell that he told them but still. Gabriella sighed but then decided that she was going to just enjoy this and talk to them afterwards so she sat back and just watched what was in front of her. Troy gave her a smile before the music started and he then started with singing the lyrics he wrote for her. **[The song is not owned by me. It is a Backstreet Boys song called I Promise You (With Everything I am). Also I wanted to let you know that the video that they are showing of Gabriella are pictures of her with the guys and then of her having fun and then clips of Gabriella having fun or working. Back to the story.]**

_It's in the silences  
The words you never say  
I see it in your eyes  
Always starts the same way  
It seems like everyone we know  
Is breakin' up  
Hmm, does anybody ever stay in love...anymore?_

_I promise you  
From the bottom of my heart  
I will love you 'till death do us part  
I promise you  
As a lover and a friend  
I will (ooh) love you like I never love again  
With everything I am (ooh)_

_I see you look at me  
When you think I'm not aware  
You're searching for clues  
Of just how deep my feelings are  
How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide  
All I know is what I feel  
When I look into your eyes_

_I promise you (I promise you)  
From the bottom of my heart  
(from the bottom of my heart baby)  
I will love you 'till death do us part  
(I do my darlin', I promise yeah)  
I promise you (I promise you)  
As a lover and a friend  
I will (ooh) love you like I never loved again  
With everything that I am (ooh yeah)_

_Oh there are no guarantees  
That's what you always say to me (mmm)  
But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch, baby  
(Oh yeah)  
Oh, and what I'm trying to say to you  
I never said to anyone I promise (oh no)_

_I promise (promise) you (you, you, you)  
From the bottom of my heart  
(from the bottom of my heart)  
I will love you 'till death do us part(oh)  
(do you darlin' I promise you yeah)  
I promise you  
As a lover and a friend  
(as a lover and a friend)  
I (ohhh) will lover you like I never love again  
with everything I am_

_I promise you  
(with everything I am)  
From the bottom of my heart  
(from the bottom of my heart)  
I will love you 'till death (love you) do us part  
(I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you)  
(this is promise you, babe)  
I promise you  
As a lover and a friend  
I (ohhh) will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am_

_You're everything I am  
Oh yeah (doo...)  
With everything I am_

Everyone was standing applauding Troy after he sang and Gabriella had tears in her eyes. She stepped out from the seats before walking down the center aisle towards the three guys. The first person she faced was Chad so she gave him a hug which he gladly returned and then she pulled away to hug her brother, Tyler.

She whispered in his ear, "I told you not to tell them."

"I had to," he pulled away looking at her, "are you mad?"

Gabriella thought about it before shaking her head, "No I'm not mad."

"Good," he smiled before seeing her looking up on the stage where Troy was standing looking at them with a smile on his face before whispering in her ear, "go to him."

She looked at Tyler before nodding her head and then walked to the end of the stage before walking up the stairs over to Troy who had a smile on his face as she stood in front of him, "You didn't have to do that."

"Tyler told me how you were feeling about the school year ending so yeah I kind of had to but I wanted to," Troy nodded his head with a smile on his face, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared," Gabriella sighed looking down, "I didn't want you thinking that I couldn't take care of myself and needed someone to be with me all the time."

"Hey," Troy walked close to her placing his thumb under her chin lifting her face to look at him, "I wouldn't think like that especially about you. Gabriella, I love you and if you had any doubts about me, you should've told me. I wouldn't want you thinking that I would make you feel alone, I never want you thinking that way. Babe, the moment I met you, I knew I was going to be with you, together or apart but right now, we're together and I'm hoping if you would let me, that I stay here also for senior year and who knows what will happen afterwards. So what do you say? Do you want me to stay?"

Gabriella looked at him in the eyes with tears in her eyes before whispering, "Do you want to stay?"

Troy nodded his head, "Wherever you are is where I want to be too. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," she whispered but it was loud enough for Troy to hear her.

"I love you too," Troy smiled before pushing a strand of hair off of her face and then leaned in to touch her lips with his in a slow but passionate kiss but then were broke apart when they heard the crowd cheering and he chuckled whispering in her ear, "I think someone's going to be Miss popular now."

Gabriella shook her head looking at him, "All I care about is being happy and you're what is making me happy."

**So this turned out better than I thought it would but then again it took me a couple weeks to think about what to write and here it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure how much longer I will be writing this story but anyways. What did you think? What is going to happen next? Please tell me what you think in a review. Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 19: Tyler Graduates

**Ok so here is the next chapter. Remember when I said, I wasn't sure how long this story was going to keep going well, I got more ideas and I think you're going to enjoy it even though it's going to involve some drama. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not going to be a long one but it's a chapter, right? Well here it is.**

**Chapter 19**

**Tyler Graduates**

Gabriella giggled as Tyler was trying to put his graduation gown on, "Do you need any help?"

"No I got it," he stood up fixing it before looking at Gabriella, "So how do I look?"

"You look like a graduate," she smiled before walking over to him giving him a big hug, "I'm so happy for you, Tyler."

Tyler hugged his sister back before looking down at her, "Hey this will be you next year and then you, me are going to party."

Gabriella giggled before pulling away to shake her head at her brother, "Remember our plan for when I turn 21."

"Never will forget that," he smiled before he saw Troy and Chad enter the living room, "Hey guys."

"Hey graduate," Troy chuckled as he went to stand beside Gabriella, "how are you feeling about graduating?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders a little, "I'm a little excited but I'm also nervous but I'm only nervous because I have to speak in front of everyone."

"Oh yeah," Chad nodded his head, "What are you going to say?"

"I'm not telling you," he shook his head, "you're going to have to find out when everyone finds out."

Chad rolled his eyes but then Gabriella smiled, "So uh are Mom and Dad coming here or going straight to the school?"

"Uh actually, I don't think they are actually coming."

"What? Why?" Gabriella looked at her brother shocked, "Their only son is graduating and they should be there."

"Gabriella, it's fine," Tyler shook his head before putting a smile on his face, "as long as I got my baby sister there. That's all I need."

Gabriella put a smile on her face but she wasn't so sure. Their parents have only been home a few times since Christmas because they were so busy with business. Gabriella understood that her parents had to do that for business but it still didn't mean that they had to miss their only son's graduation. If they miss his, does that mean, they're going to miss hers too? She looked at Tyler who was laughing with Troy and Chad, then shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of her parents, if they weren't going to be there for him, she would and she wouldn't let anything stop her from enjoying watching her big brother, best friend graduate high school.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy, Gabriella, and Chad were sitting on the front row of the bleachers since they got there earlier than a lot of people. They wanted to get the best seats to watch Tyler graduate, at least Gabriella did. Troy looked at his girlfriend who was sitting beside him and smiled before placing his arm around her shoulders.

Gabriella smiled before speaking, "I can't believe Tyler is graduating."

"You're ok right?" Chad looked at her, "Because we know how you felt about him graduating."

"That was then and this is now," she smiled before looking at Chad, "you guys helped me when you did that assembly."

Troy smiled placing a kiss on Gabriella's head, "Well we're glad we can help and to reassure you that I do love you and wouldn't want to let you deal with things by herself."

Gabriella looked up at him and was about to lean in but then heard a man's voice sound familiar, "Ok no kissing your boyfriend in front of your parents."

Gabriella turned her head quickly and her eyes widened, "Mom? Dad? You're here!"

She stood up and wrapped her arms around her parents which they gladly returned before pulling away to let her Mom speak, "Of course we're here. You two didn't really think we weren't going to come to watch Tyler graduate, did you?"

"Well he kind of did," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "since you two didn't say anything."

Mr. Montez shook his head, "We didn't tell him because we wanted to surprise the both of you."

"Well I think Tyler will be very surprised when he sees you two," she smiled before sitting down on the other side of Troy this time and motioned the space next to her as she pushed Troy closer to Chad, "you guys can sit here."

"Thank you sweetie," Mrs. Montez smiled as she sat down next to Gabriella and Mr. Montez sat down next to her before Mrs. Montez looked at the two boys on the other side of her daughter, "and how have you two boys been doing?"

"Very well Mrs. Montez," Troy smiled at his girlfriend's parents, "it's great to see you again, "Mr. and Mrs. Montez."

"Troy," Mr. Montez shook his head, "we have told you that we are Greg and Maria to you."

Troy smiled before Chad also looked at his friend's parents, "how are you two feeling about your oldest graduating?"

"It hasn't set in yet," Maria smiled, "but I'm sure by the end, I'll be crying my eyes out."

"I don't think you're going to be the only one who will be crying her eyes out," he felt an elbow in his side before he looked at Gabriella, "hey!"

Greg, Maria, Gabriella, and Chad all laughed at Troy who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Gabriella kissed his cheek and he couldn't help but smile. Greg and Maria looked at each other, both with smiles on their faces knowing that it was a good plan having Troy and Chad stay at their house because they knew what Gabriella was going through at school but now she seems happy and they both hoped that she would stay like this.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Tyler Montez," the school's principal announced the name of the last person who will be receiving a diploma, "I know this person is out of alphabetical order but Tyler Montez is this year's valedictorian and we're doing something different this year by having him do his speech to end graduation."

Everyone cheered for Tyler as he smiled at the principal, shaking his hand and receiving the diploma before standing behind the podium, placing the diploma on it and took out a couple papers before looking out to the rest of the students and then looked over to the bleachers to catch Gabriella's eyes but when he saw the two people next to her, he smiled knowing that it was a good surprise for him before he looked back out to the students as he started his speech, "Wow I can't believe that it's here already. This is graduation. This is the last day that we will be here at this school as students.

A lot of us will be moving on to doing many different things. Some are going to a four year school, two year school, vocational school, the army, and into the workforce. For my plan, I will be going to San Diego State University for Management as my bachelors and then for my masters, I will be going for Business Administration and that means that I still have a lot of work to do and also will be trying out for the baseball team but I know that this high school got me ready to take the future in my hands and I'm sure it has helped you. The teachers here understand you and help you if you ever need it. We wouldn't be here at graduation if it wasn't for the staff here at this school .I am going to give everyone who is sitting in front of me a mission and that mission is when you get out of here, I want you to go find that one teacher that you will always remember and give them a big hug and tell them thank you for everything that they have done for you.

Not only do that for that one teacher but also do it for your family because we wouldn't be where we are without them. Whether if you don't have a normal family where you have a Mom and Dad but you only have one Dad, one Mom, an older sibling, grandparents, cousin, or even just an aunt or uncle, they are still your family and without them, you wouldn't be here sitting where you are and I wouldn't be standing here giving you this speech. Let's take a few moments of our time right now and stand up to applaud the family members that are here right now, watching us graduate and also the staff."

Tyler started clapping and then slowly everyone that was sitting down on the chairs that were on the field were standing up and turned towards both sides of the bleachers and they applauded the families and the staff that worked at the school. Everyone in the stands had all smiles on their faces and all you could see were flashing lights going off because there were so many cameras that were going off. After a couple minutes, everyone sat back down to look back on the made stage where Tyler was back behind the podium.

"That was for you, our families and teachers who worked hard to give us the education and love that we have received over the years. My whole family has been there for me ever since I could remember and yes I love my whole family from my parents to cousins, and so on but no one has affected me as this person has," Tyler looked over to where his group of family was sitting and then connected his eyes with Gabriella, "and that's my sister Gabriella. Gabriella has not have had the best high school experience but no matter what happened, she always stuck with being herself and I hope that she will have a better senior year than her previous three years and I believe that she will with the help of her boyfriend and his best friend. No one has inspired me as much as my sister and that's why I want to share my diploma with her even though she's going to get one for her own next year. I love you Gabriella, nothing will ever change that."

Gabriella looked at her brother and smiled with tears in her eyes that were starting to flow down her cheeks because she couldn't hold them in anymore. Maria was holding her hand and Troy smiled placing his arm around Gabriella's waist pulling her close to him without stopping the mother and daughter from holding each other's hands.

Tyler smiled before he came to a close to his speech, "To close this speech, I just want to say that this has been a great four years at a great school, and it's been a great 13 years with a great school district. I wouldn't be the same person if I went to any other school and I can't picture us living anywhere else but here. I made great friends and I'm sure many of you have as well, friends that will last a lifetime. Never forget the times you had when you create new memories in your future. Thank you."

Tyler smiled and grabbed his diploma and papers as he stepped off the stage where everyone was applauding as he walked to his seat and then the principal went up to the podium when Tyler sat down and then made the announcement that everyone was waiting for, "Congratulations Class of 2011, you have graduated!"

Everyone cheered as they stood up and the graduates threw their caps in the air as they started chanting and celebrating that they have finally graduated. There were many people jumping around as they celebrated and everyone in the stands were either taking pictures or applauding the graduates.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Congratulations!" Gabriella wrapped her arms around Tyler in a big hug which he gladly returned as he twirled her around before letting her go, "I love you and your speech was amazing."

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek, "I had a lot of practice and it took me time to write it."

"I would've have thought so," Troy chuckled as he man hugged Tyler, "Congrats, man."

"Thanks," he got man hugged by Chad also before he looked at the two people who he was surprised to see there, "You guys came?"

"Of course we came," Maria smiled as she still had tears in her eyes, "we weren't going to miss our only son graduating from high school."

Tyler smiled as he got hugged by both of his parents before they pulled away from each other and Greg spoke, "Now don't you think it's time that we go and celebrate Tyler's graduation?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement as they all headed their way to the cars. It was time to actually have a fun time and celebrate Tyler's graduation as a family with Troy and Chad, of course but they are a part of their family now. Gabriella thought back to Tyler's speech when he mentioned her and she hoped that he was right and that she would have a better senior year than the rest of her high school experience before Troy came. She shook her head to clear her thoughts because right now, all she was going to think about was spending time with her family.

**So this chapter is longer than I thought it was going to be which is better for you, right? Ha ha ha of course it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think is going to happen next? Is Gabriella's senior year going to be good? Will there be more drama for Gabriella? Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 20: Summer Plans

**Ok so this chapter is just a filler and will be short because I just want to get a chapter for this story out and plus I want to make the chapters after this one longer so I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's short and I know it's short, so please in your reviews, don't say it would be better if it's longer and that it's short because I know that. Ok enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Summer Plans**

"So big brother," Gabriella plopped on Tyler's bed looking at him as he was changing his clothes, "what are the summer plans this year?"

"Well I was thinking," Tyler turned to look at her as he put his shirt on, "maybe we can go back to Albuquerque since Troy and Chad haven't been home since they got here. It would be good for them to spend some time with their families before senior year and also you can meet his parents."

Gabriella gave a fake gasp before standing up and pushed him playfully, "When did you get so smart?"

"Well I was the one who had the idea of bring you to Albuquerque," he smiled proudly, "I also helped with the parents deciding to bring Troy and Chad here, oh and I also came up with idea for trying to figure a way for you to know that they were going to stay and…."

Gabriella covered Tyler's mouth with her hand giggling as she shook her head, "I get it."

Tyler nodded her head moving her hand off of his mouth, "Good so should I tell the guys about the idea or should you?"

"I will," she smiled before looking around his room, "besides you need to clean up this room. I mean, have you seen this? It looks like a pig lives in it, oh wait there is a pig living in here."

Gabriella squealed before she turned around and ran out of Tyler's room after seeing the look on his face. As she ran out of the room, she slammed his door and ran down the hall, opening a door before running in and closing the door, leaning on the back of the door, laughing hysterically. As she was laughing, she realized that she was in Chad's room where the two guys were.

She kept laughing as she spoke, "He...hey."

"Are you ok?" Chad looked at her like she was crazy, "You look like you have lost your mind."

"It's nothing," she shook her head before she finally calmed down, "just running from my brother because I may have said some things, a normal little sister would say to their older brother."

"Ah gotcha," Troy chuckled before holding his arms out towards Gabriella, "Come here."

She smiled before walking over to Troy who was sitting on the edge of Chad's bed and took a seat on his lap with Troy placing his arms around her, "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful."

Gabriella placed a kiss on Troy's lips before pulling back, "So I have news for both of you."

"What is it?" Chad looked at her as he was sitting on the floor.

"Well you know how every winter break, my brother and I go away?" They both nodded their heads, "Well we also do that during the summer as well, so guess where we're going this summer."

"Hmm New York?" Troy asked even though he already knew what the Montez siblings had in mind but then his girlfriend shook her head with a smile on her face, "Ok, where? Because I'm not very good at guessing and I know Chad isn't either."

Chad glared at his best friends, "Thanks man. You really know how to make a guy feel good. But my guess is going to be Albuquerque since we haven't been there since we moved here and it would be great to see our parents before we come back here for senior year and also it would be good for Gabriella to meet your parents."

Gabriella gasped and grabbed a pillow off of Chad's bed and threw it at him which he caught chuckling, "You were listening!"

"Nah," he shook his head, "Tyler kind of told us yesterday when he knew you were going to ask him today."

"Ugh how rude! Wait, you said us," Gabriella saw Chad look at Troy who was silent during the whole thing but then she realized what was going on so she looked at Troy who was trying not to laugh and she slapped him against his chest playfully, "you knew!"

"Yeah," Troy chuckled nodding his head, "I did."

She shook her head crossing her arms, "That was totally not cool."

Chad's door opened and in walked Tyler with his arms crossed and he laughed, "I see you fell for it. You were the only one in this house that didn't know what the summer plans were."

"That was so mean," she shook her head pouting.

Troy chuckled wrapping his arms around Gabriella placing a kiss on her head as he pulled her close to him, "You know that we love you."

"Yeah yeah," Gabriella couldn't help but giggle a little before looking at Tyler, "So when are we leaving?"

Tyler sat down on the computer chair and smiled as he started talking about what the plans were for that summer. He also said that the Bolton's were aware that they were coming to stay and the Montez siblings were going to stay in the same rooms that they stayed in when they were there for the winter recess. That was all the four of them did that day which was discussing their summer plans and they knew that it was going to be a good summer.

**So remember I told you that it was going to be short but it was just a filler chapter. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter even though of the shortness, since this isn't the shortest chapter of this story. How do you think the summer is going to go for the four friends? Will there be any drama during the summer or will the drama happen during senior year? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 21: The Airplane

**So who's ready for the next chapter of this story? Oh and guess what? I have a new story idea that I'm going to start working on soon. Hope you all like it and this next chapter. Also for this story, I'm going to spend so much on the summer so there will be either two to four chapters on them spending time in the summer, I'll try to make those chapters long. I hope you understand. Well, let's get to the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

**The Airplane**

"Are you all packed?" Gabriella looked at her door to see Troy leaning against her door, "Because your brother is ready to go to the airport."

"Yeah I just finished," she nodded her head to give him a smile before walking over to Troy, "are you excited to go home for the summer?"

"Yeah but," Troy smiled nodding his head as he placed his hands on Gabriella's hips pulling her towards him, "I'm glad that I get to spend the summer with my beautiful girlfriend and then come back here to spend senior year with her. I love you Ms. Montez."

"And I love you too Mr. Bolton but," she put her hand over Troy's mouth that was ready to kiss her lips, "if we don't bring my bags downstairs right now, my brother will be up here dragging them and then dragging us. Believe me, he's done it before."

Troy chuckles moving Gabriella's hand off of his face before looking past her, "How many bags do you have?"

"Hmm three suitcases," she giggled at Troy's face but then she shook her head before continuing, "my purse and overnight bag for the plane, plus my backpack that is carrying my books that I will need to read over the summer."

Troy shook his head before moving Gabriella to the side as he walked over to look at the bags before he grabbed her backpack to place it on his shoulder, then noticed that the suitcases were rolling ones so he grabbed the handle of two of the bags before looking at Gabriella, "You think you will be able to handle your purse and the other suitcase or will I need to send Chad up here?"

"Oh would you do that for me?" Gabriella fluttered her eyes but then giggled at Troy's face, "I'm kidding. I'm Tyler Montez's little sister, remember? I can handle these two bags but thank you for suggesting having Chad do it for me."

"Oh no problem," he walked over to her as he was rolling the bags and placed a peck on Gabriella's lips before pulling away but not so far, "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Yeah I do," she nodded her head but then heard footsteps coming from the stairs so she ran over to grab her purse and the other suitcase and the went over to her door but then turned her head around to see Troy standing there confused, "Don't just stand there. He's coming!"

Gabriella turned her head back around before she walked out of her room leaving Troy to chuckle silently before he followed her. _God, I love that girl. _

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So we're sitting first class," Tyler chuckled at Troy and Chad's shocked faces, "Don't be so surprised, remember we have business parents but anyways Troy and Gabriella, you're going to be sitting together and then you and me, Chad will be sitting on the other side of the aisle."

Gabriella looked over at Troy with a smile on her face before looking at Tyler, "I like these seat arrangements."

"I knew you would," Tyler nodded his head but then pointed at both Troy and Gabriella, "but I will be right there, so no funny business."

"Ewe gross," she shook her head before she reached over to slap Tyler on his arm, "we wouldn't do anything on the airplane especially in front of other people because honestly, you've seen us show affection towards each other so grow up."

Tyler rubbed his arm where Gabriella slapped, "Damn sis, I was just joking. No need to take it so seriously."

"Well too bad," she crossed her arms before sitting back and then felt Troy's arm go around her shoulders so she looked at him, "my brother can be so stupid sometimes."

"If I was so stupid," Troy and Gabriella both looked at Tyler as he spoke, "you two wouldn't be together right now and we wouldn't be here at the airport to go to Albuquerque for the summer."

"Damn bro, I was just joking. No need to take it so seriously," she put a smirk on her face and Tyler just shook his head rolling his eyes, "I love you too."

Chad chuckled shaking his head, "You two are definitely brother and sister. People who don't know you can just tell by the way you two interact with each other."

"He's right," Troy nodded his head before kissing Gabriella's head with a smile on his head, "it must be nice to have a sibling. I have always wanted one."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders playfully before she kissed Troy's cheek before she sat back into the chair to wait for their flight to be called. Tyler then sat down on one of the chairs still holding the plane tickets for all four of them. He knew this summer was going to be good for Gabriella, finally no drama for two months, that's all she needed, that's all they needed. A relaxed two months before he starts college and he starts her senior year.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella sat down in her plane seat after setting up her bags with Troy in the overhead and then Troy sat down next to her in his seat putting his seat belt on taking a breath and Gabriella looked at him confused, "Don't tell me you're scared of planes?"

"Just the lifting off and the landing part," Troy looked at Gabriella as he was taking a few breaths, "This is only my second time on the plane. My first time was when Chad and I flew to live with you and Tyler in California."

"Awe babe, why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella put a smile on her face before taking his hand and then putting her other hand over his hand as she started rubbing his hand, "it's going to be ok. We're not going to crash. I've gone on these things many of times and never had any issues with them. Just keep breathing and I'm right here with you."

Troy put a smile on his face before kissing her forehead chuckling to himself, "I can't believe that I'll be 17 in a couple weeks and I'm scared of flying in a plane."

"Hey everyone is afraid of something," she giggled kissing his cheek, "I'm afraid of thunderstorms."

He chuckled shaking his head, "You definitely know how to make me feel better, Montez."

"Good just remember that when we're about to lift off," she smiled looking at him in his eyes, "we're just going into the sky like birds, through the clouds, and then once we're in the sky, we can do whatever we do on the ground, well not exactly everything."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Chad looked over to the couple to notice Troy's arm around her shoulders and her head lying on his chest with their eyes clothes before he looked at Tyler, "Wow he's actually asleep. When we were coming to California, he wouldn't stop shaking because he was so scared of flying. She works miracles."

"Well she is a Montez," Tyler chuckled as he saw what Chad saw before looking back at him, "this summer is going to be fun, probably the best trip that we will ever have. At least, we'll see how the summer turns out."

Chad nodded his head before putting his head back putting his earplugs in his ears so that he could listen to his Ipod as he closed his eyes. Tyler looked out the window to see the clouds and put a smile on his face as he thought about his sister, his number one girl and hoped that she will have a good summer and then a good senior year. He just wanted her to be happy and with Troy around, he knew that she was going to be happy. Tyler just hoped that there will be no problems in their relationship anytime soon.

**Alright so this isn't my best chapter, I didn't know what to write for this chapter so I just wrote about "the trip." I'm hoping that the next few chapters will be better. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of it? What do you think will happen during the summer? Will anything happen to Troyella's relationship? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you! **


	23. Chapter 22: Our Special Place

**Alright so I want to warn you that I may not be able to update as I often as I do since I will be starting college in a few days and that will take most of my time. I will try to update as much as I can since I'm ending one story and started a new story, a story that you need to check out if you haven't already. It's called Lucky and it's a different kind of story that I usually write, well, all of my stories are different but this is really different. It's based on Britney's song "Lucky". But anyways, here is the next chapter of Chat Room Love. I hope you enjoy it because I'm not sure how long it will be. Also I want to warn you that it's not going to be my best chapter but I hope you still like it.**

**Chapter 22**

**Our Special Place**

"So how is this summer treating you?" Tyler sat down next to Gabriella who was sitting on the couch that was in the Bolton's living room.

"It's going good," she smiled before looking at Tyler, "Troy actually said he has plans for him and me later."

"Oh yes," Tyler nodded his head with a smile on his face, "he told me all about it."

Gabriella's eyes brightened up a little bit before she started poking Tyler in her side, "Tell me! He won't tell me anything about it and you know how I get when I don't know anyone's plans. Please tell me!"

"Sorry sis," he chuckled before he stood up from the couch with a smirk on his face, "I promised that I wouldn't tell you but I can tell you that you will have fun."

She rolled her eyes as Tyler just smiled before he walked out of the living room. Gabriella shook her head before placing a smile on her face as she leaned back into the couch thinking about what Troy could possibly have planned for them. They have been in Albuquerque for about a month now and were all having fun. Tyler and Gabriella have met some of the guys from the East High basketball team and other people that went to school with Troy and Chad. Gabriella thought that this summer was probably so far the best summer vacation that she and Tyler has gone on but right now, there was only one thing on her mind. _What was Troy planning? _

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So does she have any idea about what I have planned for us?" Troy passed Tyler a ball.

He shook his head before shooting the ball into the net, "She tried poking it out of me but it didn't work."

"Good," Troy smiled before getting the ball and shooting it in the net before looking at Tyler, "so when do you start school?"

"Woh," Tyler shook his head giving him a look, "this is summer. I'm not thinking about school already."

Troy chuckled slightly nodding his head before getting the ball again and shot in the net again. Troy and Tyler have become really close, like brothers which was good for Gabriella because she could never date a guy who didn't get along with her older brother. Troy knew that it was good for him to get along with Tyler because if he loved Gabriella, he had to get along with her brother or they wouldn't date each other.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella stood near the front door waiting for Troy to come. He told her to meet him there at five so she was there right on time but Troy was not at the door yet. Gabriella leaned against the wall next to the door looking at the stairs waiting for her boyfriend to walk down them. She has been waiting all day to find out what Troy had planned and waiting here was making her mind go crazy because she wanted to know now.

Troy stood at the top of the staircase and chuckled at the face Gabriella was making and knew she hated surprises so he walked down the stairs with a smile on his face, "Waiting for me?"

"Maybe," she crossed her arms giving him a look, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend who won't tell me what we're doing and I really want to know!"

He smiled before walking up to her placing a kiss on her lips before opening the door, "Well you're going to have to find out when we get there."

"Troy Bolton, you are no fun," she groaned as she started walking out of the door with Troy following her chuckling as he closed the door, "I'm serious."

Troy kept on chuckling until they reached his car and he opened the passenger door for Gabriella. He gave her a smile before helping her get inside his car. Troy then closed the door before getting in on the other side. Gabriella had her arms crossed and he just chuckled again before he started the car and pulled away from the curb.

Gabriella turned towards him, "Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"You will find out in about ten minutes."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy looked at Gabriella as he parked in a familiar area, "Does this place look familiar?"

"Yeah," she nodded before looking at Troy, "it's where your secret hideout is. You took me here on our first date."

"Right," he smiled before getting out of the car and went around to the other side of the car opening the door for Gabriella and she got out of the car looking around, "you didn't think I wouldn't bring you back here this whole summer."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as Troy locked the car and took her hand before they started walking through the woods, "I guess I never thought about it."

"Well this was the first place where we kissed and our first date," he smiled as they kept walking, "I just thought that we come back since this place is almost where it all started between you and me."

She looked at him and giggled, "Uh it kind of started in a chat room."

"You know what I mean," he chuckled and then smiled when they left the woods and entered the area where the flowers, blog cabin, and pond were, "well here we are."

Gabriella smiled looking around, "It's just as beautiful as I remembered maybe even more."

"Yeah it looks a lot better in the summer because everything is bloomed," he smiled before nodding his head over to the pond before they walked over where a blanket was laying, "so you hungry?"

She smiled nodding her head before they both sat down on the blanket. Gabriella looked at the pond as Troy was taking food out of the basket that was sitting there. She spread her legs out smiling at the food that Troy was putting out.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"That was really good," Gabriella smiled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin before looking at the waterfall, "it's so peaceful here."

Troy nodded his head with a smile before looking at the pond as well, "Yeah it is which is why I used to come here all of the time."

"Maybe we need to find you a place in San Diego," she giggled as she looked back at Troy before she moved over to sit next to him.

"There's always the rooftop garden at school that you showed me," he smiled placing his arm around Gabriella pulling her close to him.

"True," she nodded her head but then looked at him, "but that's only when we're in school. You need to have one out of school, well we need to have one that only you and I know about. There has to be something around like this."

He chuckled before kissing her forehead, "When we get back, we're going to have to go search."

She smiled before placing her head on his shoulder. Troy also smiled before placing his head on hers as he placed his other arm around her pulling her closer to him as she placed an arm around his torso. They were both looking out at the pond and waterfall. This was the perfect moment for the both of them, no drama, just them two alone together, away from everything and for Troy, this was the perfect moment to do what he has been planning for the past week.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" Gabriella looked up at Troy without lifting her head.

"I wanted to give you something," he smiled before he took one of his arms away from her so that he can reach into his pocket for a box and he handed the box to her, "here."

She grew confused before she pulled away from Troy and took the box away from him and she slowly opened it to find two rings in the box before looking back at Troy, "What are these?"

"These are promise rings," Troy smiled before taking one of the rings out of the box and took Gabriella's left hand putting the ring on her ring finger, "this is to show that we promise each other that we will always love each other and not let anything come between us. I promise that you will be the only girl for me and this ring is to show everyone that I mean it. Then maybe in a few years, after college, I will replace the promise ring with an engagement ring because babe, I know we're only going to be 17 but I love you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you're different than any other girl that I have met and I love you too much to ever let you go and if for any reason that we do break up which we won't, I want us to stay good friends because I wouldn't be able to have you not in my life."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she looked at the ring on her finger before looking at the other ring in the box, "What about this ring?"

"This is the matching ring," Troy took the other ring and placed it on his left ring finger before looking at Gabriella, "the one that I will be wearing every day to show all the girls that I am taken by the most beautiful girl in the world and that no one will be able to take me away from her."

**If you want to see the promise rings, go look at the link that's on my profile page. It took me awhile to find the perfect pair of promise rings but I hope you like them. Anyways back to the story.**

She smiled wrapping her arms around Troy's neck before crashing her lips on his for a very passionate kiss before pulling away leaning her forehead on his, "I love you. I love you. I love you and I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

He smiled before placing his lips back on hers in another kiss. Troy then placed his hands on Gabriella's waist before leaning her back onto the grass and he gently laid on top of her as they continued to make out with each other, showing each other how much they cared for each other but only making out. Neither of them were ready for the big step even though they knew they loved each other, they wanted a better place to have their first time even though this was their special place.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Gabriella walked into the house with smiles on their faces as they held hands. They heard the television on in the living room so they walked in to see Tyler and Chad sitting on a couch and Troy's parents sitting on the other couch. Neither of them noticed that the couple has returned home until Tyler looked over their way and then put a smile on his face.

"Well the young lovebirds have arrived," he chuckled as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch where the two boys were sitting, "did you two have fun?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yes."

"Well I'm glad," they looked to see Lucille smile as Troy placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, "you two are adorably cute."

"Thanks Mom," Troy smiled before placing a kiss on Gabriella's head, "we think so too."

Everyone in the room laughed at Troy's comment before they started talking about the rings on their left ring fingers and then turned back to the television to continue watching what was on TV. Gabriella smiled as she cuddled up to Troy because she enjoyed just spending time with people who she knew actually cared and liked her for her. Gabriella didn't want the summer to end but she was going to last every last minute that she has of it which is a month so there's no rush to go back to San Diego.

**Well there it is. The beginning of this chapter wasn't that great but it started getting better so I hoped you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out so please be patient with me. What did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	24. Author's Note

**I'm sorry. This is not a new chapter. I know that all of you have been waiting for a new chapter of this story and my other stories, but I haven't had time to work on the stories because I've been so busy with school work and other stuff. I hope that when the time comes when I do have time and I do get my brain back into Fanfiction stories mode, you will still be willing to read my stories. I hope you that understand and I'm sorry that it's been almost a month since my last updated story. I'm going to try and get my thoughts back together but it might take a while, I will try to continue these stories, I just don't know when. Thank you for understanding. **


	25. AN I'm sorry

**Ok I've put a lot of thought into this and I have decided that I'm going to end this story with the last chapter that I did since it ended on a happy note. Even though I did have ideas for new chapters, those ideas have left my mind and I don't know if they will come back so I'm sorry to say that I am done writing this story. I hope you can understand my decision. I am terribly sorry for those who enjoyed this story. **

**I had fun writing it but good things have to come to an end. I MIGHT do an epilogue but ONLY if I get more than eight comments.**

**Please keep your eyes out on my updates for my other stories. I'm sorry again. **

**Goodbye Chat Room Love.**


End file.
